Once Upon a Time
by LovingMyKitsune
Summary: Publicly ridiculed for her heritage, Kagome tries to put on a brave face for her younger brother and sickly mother. When an invitation arrives for a ball at a mysterious duke's castle, Kagome hopes things will finally start looking up. Fairytale. InuKag
1. Prologue

Chapter One

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time, a devastatingly handsome Duke resided on the outskirts of London in the biggest castle of all the land. His eyes were said to be as bright as the sun and his hair was as dark and flowing as the midnight sky.<p>

However, appearances are not everything and his good looks did little to hide the fact that he was a selfish and spoiled young man. That is, except to one special woman-his soon-to-be duchess. She was as beautiful as he was handsome. Her heart, however, was much larger than his and it pained her to see him treat others so miserably, even his own brother.

On the night he was to propose to his lovely and kind lady, he held a grand ball in her honor. Although a storm was brewing, no one would dare turn down an invitation issued by a Duke, especially one that was infamous for being a recluse. This ball was to be the first he had held in all his Dukedom.

He had spent weeks hiring extra help to make sure the night would go smoothly, to make sure everything would be perfect. He wanted his proposal to be as flawless as the woman he loved.

The night of the ball arrived and the evening went off without a hitch. All the famous and prestigious families he invited had arrived as planned. The band was wonderful and the dance floor was always full with happy and lively couples. Even the cold-hearted Duke was finding himself having fun.

It was just before midnight and the Duke was beginning to prepare for his proposal. He silenced the band with a grand flourish of his hand and took his place at the top of his grand staircase. As the clock chimed out twelve long, steady tolls and all eyes found him, there was a sudden knock at the door behind him.

He ignored the knock and dropped to one knee, ready to recite the lavish speech he had prepared to honor his love's beauty. The knock persisted again, and in a loud, howling wind, it flew open. In stepped a cloaked stranger.

The Duke was not happy for this intrusion. And now all the gasps from his guests were beginning to distract him. This night was supposed to be about him and his beloved. He stood and turned to the cloaked stranger and yelled for them to leave at once.

The replying voice was low and feminine. The stranger begged for shelter since the storm had begun and she had no where else to go. The Duke refused outright, showing no concern for the weary traveler. The stranger persisted, compromising that she would leave as soon as the storm died down. The Duke was blind in his rage and continued to refuse admittance. He was signaling for his footmen to escort the stranger out when she fell to her knees, in one last attempt to play on his mercy.

The footmen hauled the stranger to her feet. The Duke's callous snicker could be heard over the crescendo of the storm. Mentally dismissing the stranger, he turned back to his audience. Before the Duke could continue where he had been interrupted he felt something hit his shoe. He looked down and saw a bright, pink, spherical jewel.

It was the most beautiful shade of pink and incredibly sparkly. He was drawn to it immediately; he picked it up.

He realized this would make a much better token of his love than the diamond he had bought for his love. He vaguely wondered if it belonged to the cloaked stranger but his greed quickly overtook him; it was no matter. This token would be the forfeit for the stranger's audacity at disturbing his ball. He looked up to see all the crowd was watching him with mixed looks of dismay, confusion, and interest.

He didn't once think it was because of his cruelty to the cloaked stranger. He smiled down at the people he felt were beneath his usual notice and called for his love to join him at the top of the staircase.

His beloved's voice sounded behind him. He turned expectantly and stared in mute horror as the stranger drew back her cloak to reveal his beloved. The footmen dropped her arms and stepped away as the crowd gasped as one.

The fair lady's eyes were round with sorrow as she calmly approached her Duke. Her hand stole to her heart as she came to face him, anguish radiating from her.

The Duke grew pale and asked why she would play such an awful trick on him. Didn't she know that tonight was to honor her?

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she explained to the man she thought she loved, that her trick was the final test of his love. She explained she couldn't possibly marry someone as selfish and thoughtless as he. She would have to decline his kind offer of marriage.

Ferocious anger gripped the Duke and he yelled for her to leave his castle, forever. He never wanted to see her face ever again.

With an acknowledging nod, she left his castle without looking back.

Flushed with embarrassment and heartbreak, the Duke retired to his bed chambers without returning to his guests and party. He was in a fit of rage and spent a long time pacing his floor wondering what he should do. He went back and forth between different courses of action until finally, early the next morning when the storm had receded, he fell into the chair beside his fire in exhaustion.

The embers were only faintly glowing now and as he stared into them he remembered the jewel still clasped in his fist. His long fingers uncurled around it and he stared into it deeply. He thought he could see a silvery mist twirling inside it.

Compelled by the odd yet magnificent jewel, he made a wish.

Some say he wished for his love to forgive him and come back to him. Supposedly, she did and they lived happily ever after.

Others say he wished for immense power to impress his love so she would come back to him. The darkness in his heart, however, turned the once pink jewel, black and his wish was tainted, turning him into a fearful monster for all eternity... the only way for the curse to be broken is for someone to fall in love with him despite his demonic appearance, and dark heart.

It is believed this curse has been passed down from generation to generation to the current Duke of Saxon.

And that is why, my dear children, he is called the Dark Duke."

* * *

><p>Hello Friends!<p>

This story will be loosely based off the Disney version of the Beauty and the Beast. It will have changes to it to accommodate the cast of Inuyasha. I'm sure this storyline has been used and played with a million times, so I'll be thinking of creative ways to reinvent it. I'm really excited about this story. I hope you can find it enjoyable :)

This story will take place in 19th century London, England. It will have masquerades, romance, and sexy, intriguing dukes!

Let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><em>Kagome…<em>

Her head whipped around the crowded room, trying to find the source of the voice. It was almost as if the deep, masculine voice was speaking from _inside _her mind. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

All around her ball gowns swirled in a palette of rich and vibrant colors, distracting her with their hypnotic ebb and flow, moving flawlessly in time with the band. Where was Souta? Mama? Her mind felt hazy, all she could be certain of was she was being watched.

The masked dancers continued to move in all directions around her, enticing her with their fluid gracefulness. She had never seen this dance before… The partners were embraced so tightly-they moved as one person. It was positively sensual.

She wanted to try it.

_Kagome…_

Her blue eyes slid shut underneath her half-mask. Immediately, she felt herself embraced. Her body thrummed alive but she couldn't force her eyes open. This was the man that had been calling her name. She simply knew this to be true.

His gloved hands were warm and strong, one holding her hand securely, the other leading her unfamiliar body into the seductive paces of the lilting tune.

Their bodies came closer, and then drifted marginally apart. She wanted to scream in frustration, some unknown frustration that entered her powerfully every time he moved away. She was becoming restless and the music increased in its urgency. She had to open her eyes now or the song would end and she wouldn't know who had been calling her name.

_Kagome…_

She tried but she couldn't remember how to open her eyes. She was confused, distracted. He spun her faster. She could feel the gentle rustle of other skirts swirling at her feet.

_Kagome…_

She opened her mouth. They needed to stop moving so she could think. He needed to step back so she could breath easier. No words could form on her lips.

"Kagome!"

"Ah!" Kagome opened her eyes, her heart raced as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Are you alright, dear?" A worried, familiar voice asked.

Kagome's eyes alighted on the source. Her mother's anxious face was watching her from the side of her bed.

She touched her hand to her forehead. _Dreaming_. She had simply been dreaming. Her forehead felt moist and her body felt strangely fatigued and alive at the same time. She sighed deeply through her mouth. "Yes, I was just having a strange dream."

A cool hand brushed her hand away from her forehead. "You feel warm." Baroness Higurashi turned her head over her shoulder, speaking to the maid waiting at the door. "Fetch some rags and fresh water, please. Tea would also be appreciated."

Kagome listened to the maid's exit before attempting to sit up. "I'm really alright, Mama."

Her mother's weight sunk onto the four-poster bed. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Her daughter shook her head, trying to fathom a way to explain the strangeness of it- the melee of colors, the enchanting music, the feelings. "No, it was nothing I'm sure. It probably has something to do with tonight."

Her mother's worried blue eyes appraised her carefully before she smiled softly. "You mean having to do with this invitation?" She reached over Kagome's body and tugged the crumpled invitation from her daughter's clenched fist.

Kagome had forgotten she had fallen asleep reading it; she simply mumbled, "Oh."

Baroness Higurashi smoothed it out over her knee and then held it up, as if to read it in a better light. "It is simply fascinating, isn't it?"

Just then, the maid returned bringing the requested items. She set them down beside Kagome's bed and waited for her further orders.

Kagome smiled at the young English girl. "Thank you, Sarah. My mother will help me dress this morning. In fact, you can take this morning off."

She caught her mother's raised eyebrow out of the corner of her eye. As soon as her bedroom door shut, her mother stood up.

"I am playing ladies' maid this morning? What do I owe the pleasure? The invitation, I suppose?" Her tone light and was teasing.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes; it was good to see her mother's health wasn't affecting her temperament. "You always pout about my being 'so grown up' and 'never needing you'; I thought you might like this."

The sparkle in her mother's eye dulled a little. "You know this isn't typical procedure; your simple dismissal of her will result in talk among our servants."

Kagome didn't have to ask her mother what she meant. She was already well aware of the scrutiny her family had been facing from the ton and from their servants since her father's death last year. Every time they strayed even a hair's breadth out of line according to society, they became the target for gossip. It became all about how it is because they are _Oriental_ and _French._

She felt a pang of sorrow and not because she missed how her father's English, noble bloodlines had previously protected them from much of the gossip from the haughty ton, despite the small amount of oriental blood he had. It was because she missed him, as simple as that.

"When are they not talking? Besides, I'm sure today the ton will have a lot more on their minds for once than what the backward Higurashis are doing."

Her mother smiled and set the invitation down. "Indeed they will. We can thank the Dark Duke for that."

* * *

><p>Kagome stifled a smile at Souta's obvious discomfort as his tailor made last minute alterations to his brand new evening coat.<p>

"I don't know if we should even attend this ball, sis. I mean, everyone says he lives in sin. Why isn't the ton in a tizzy about this being too scandalous?"

Kagome moved her legs to lay tucked underneath her on the sofa. "Because he is a _Duke_, Souta."

"Yeah, yeah but the old mamas are always having fainting spells whenever someone brazenly mentions him having _exclusively_ female servants. Rumor is that even his _valet _is a female."

"That is all the more reason for everyone to want to go- he is a complete mystery. He hasn't had a ball during the entirety of his Dukedom. In fact, no one even knows who the last Duke of Saxon even was. How does a family simply avoid the ton for almost fifty years? I must admit, even I am curious."

Souta snorted. "Your curiosity is wasted. Even if _this _duke does appeal to you, not even you would risk courting him because of his scandalous reputation."

She flushed pink in the cheeks for two reasons. One: Souta's blatant reminder that she was still unwed at four and twenty, and therefore her curiosity must stem from some yearning to attach herself to a high-ranking nobleman and two: from his emphasis on 'this' as if she is in the habit of jilting dukes. Which was absurd. She had only jilted one duke. She worried her bottom lip, _which once again only brings more unwanted gossip and scrutiny from the ton_...

"My curiosity is simply from his having _successfully_ avoided the ton for nearly fifty years; maybe he can share some valuable strategies with us."

Souta caught his sister's eye; his voice was earnest as he replied, "The ton will loosen up on us once I take possession of father's legacy next year. Then, I will marry respectfully and bring this family back into the innermost circles of the ton."

Personally, Kagome really didn't care a lick if they ever were accepted fully back into the ton's good graces. She only wished they were more readily accepted for Souta's sake, for her mother's. Souta couldn't possibly make a respectable match as they stood now with the ton. And mama, well mama deserved to shine like she once did. When papa was alive, even the most haughty of the ton could forget mama's heritage because she was truly a social butterfly. She gilded and meshed well with society. Her parentage was French nobility, so for her to be excluded from much of society was secretly hurting her mother. Not to mention, her failing health as another hardship to tack on to everything else.

"You're right, Souta. I'm not worried." She tried to incorporate the appropriate amount of enthusiasm into her voice to convince him. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about this too. Souta was young and shouldn't have more to worry about than enjoying his bachelorhood before he had to find an appropriate bride to sire a heir with.

His large brown eyes betrayed his mistrust. "Good."

Kagome spent the remainder of his fitting, fidgeting with the hem of her day dress and ordering her servants about like any haughty Englishwoman would do on the day of a grand masquerade ball. But her heart wasn't in it; she couldn't stop feeling worried and anxious. Being thrust upon an unwilling ton wasn't exactly her ideal night and even though this ball would be the focused on the mysterious Duke that was hosting, she was sure she would hear multiple snide remarks about fine French poisons.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone!<p>

Okay, so I should probably mention a few things now. Firstly, no matter who I mention from the Anime, they will be human by nature in my story. For example, Inuyasha was human until the curse, and so on. Typically I don't like writing the characters as human but it works in well with the whole Beauty and the Beast/fairytale aspect. It will become more obvious in later chapters why I am doing this. Also, I LOVE ENGLISH PEOPLE. I know it seems I'm being really harsh to the English but they_ were_ infamously snooty during this time! And I am part English so I am by no means trying to insult myself or anyone else! It's just a work of fiction :) Also, quick distinguisher: Dukes were the highest ranking noblemen and Barons were the lowest on the scale. Being a baron however, was still prestigious since it was a title. Viscounts fall somewhere in the middle.

I think that is all... so let me know if you have any questions/comments!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Kagome's heart raced as her footman handed her down from her family's carriage. The cool night air felt refreshing against her bare chest but also served as a not so refreshing reminder of the ridiculously low-cut of her scarlet gown. She remembered her mother's words when she tried it on.<p>

"_It is very French."_

Kagome knew what her mother meant by the subtle smile following those words. Calling her dress "French" was a more polite way of saying "revealing." Her mother was putting Kagome on display tonight. There was no use in Kagome fighting her mother's desire to see her married off. No matter how many times she had tried to explain to her that gentlemen simply did not want old spinsters, or scandals more importantly, her mother refused to take those as excuses. Baroness Higurashi saw she had a beautiful daughter and wanted the world to know it- all the while staying true to her heritage.

Kagome tried to be tolerant tonight. Tonight was a possible turning point for her family. They had been invited to a masquerade ball by a _duke._ If a duke was willing to over look the supposed scandal of her family, the ton was likely to follow his lead. Making a good impression on the Dark Duke himself was the top of Kagome's priority, as well as making nice to the snootiest of London's ton tonight. Let them talk about her scarlet dress, overlaid with gold lace, that hugged her bosom a bit snugger than was fashionable, or because it was less than modest in its cut. She planned to turn those words of disdain to words of praise. If nothing else, her modiste was a genius and this gown was truly remarkable, no one having any fashion sense could really criticize it.

All these thoughts fluttered through her in an instant and in the next her mother was at her side. Her mother's porcelain white face only visible from the mouth down, concealed in a purple half-mask. Her short, chocolate curls pinned up with pearl clips. She was simply ravishing, although Kagome darkly scowled at the much more appropriate neckline of her mother's evening gown of purple silk and silver lace. In the soft glow coming from the castle in front of them, her mother looked younger, had a healthier aura than she had seen in a long time.

Souta was in front of them, leading them forward toward the imposing castle. Kagome took this opportunity to truly look at it for the first time.

It was monstrous. It was one of the few grand ancestral family homes left in all of England. Most families had sold theirs and taken permanent residence in the fashionable districts of London. Kagome vaguely wondered how anyone _could_ give up such extraordinary grandeur. It was magnificent with it's turrets and tall paned windows. Its immaculate lawn and hedges. It was like walking toward a fairytale castle.

They proceeded up the steps and at the top they stood among the other gentry waiting to be called into the ballroom. Again, Kagome became aware of her rapid heartbeat, and the moisture gathering under her gold silk gloves. Self-consciously she adjusted the scarlet half mask on her face. Her dream refreshed in mind, the coursing music, the hypnotic view of swirling dancers of every color.

Finally, they were being announced and Kagome was receiving her first look into the castle that had been a mystery to all of London and the world for that last 50 years. She vaguely realized even the male footman announcing them was wearing a mask over his face before she stepped up the final step and looked inside.

_Kagome…_

* * *

><p>Kagome, her mother and Souta were hanging along the outskirts of the dance floor. Souta refused to leave their sides until Kagome had her dance card full and Mama was comfortably seated among her old acquaintances. Kagome cringed for him; he would be waiting all night for any of that to happen. Finally, after two dances of watching him fidget, Kagome kindly begged him to procure punch for her and Mama. He jumped at the chance to do something; Souta wasn't one for sitting still.<p>

She clasped Mama under the elbow and lifted her from the chair she was sitting in. "Come, we must move quickly to the other side so that Souta can't find us. He can not waste his entire evening babysitting us."

Mama nodded and let Kagome lead her to the other side. After finding a chair near the open balcony doors, Baroness Higurashi tapped Kagome's hand.

"Go, enjoy yourself, dear. I'm much too fatigued to be of much company tonight."

Kagome actually snorted. "I cannot possibly enjoy myself _here_."

Behind her mask, her mother's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry, my dear."

Immediately, her daughter felt terrible. "I didn't mean it like that. I love balls and masquerades are even better. I do plan on making myself agreeable to the company tonight."

"I should like that very much." Baroness Higurashi smiled up at her daughter.

Once again, Kagome was taken aback by how young and refreshed her mother looked tonight. The deep set laugh lines seemed to be gone completely and her mother's neck while it was never terribly wrinkly, was smooth as the silk she wore. Attending a social function cannot possibly be the only reason for this.

"Perhaps the ton has simply forgotten how fun we truly are." Her mother continued.

Kagome wanted more than anything to believe that. But she couldn't. Right after her father's death, the one rival Mama had, immediately spread a vicious rumor of how Lady Higurashi had lured her father into marrying her and then poisoned him when Souta was nearing the age of his legacy.

The lady, Viscountess Hexly, was so sincere in her hatred for Baroness Higurashi that the entire ton, even those on the closest of terms with her mother couldn't help but believe the terrible lies. Suddenly, everyone seemed to remember the Higurashis had less than perfect heritage and they became akin to the plague.

Kagome was spared from responding by the arrival of a gentleman.

"Good evening, Miss Kagome, Baroness Higurashi." The familiar purr brought Kagome's eyes to the half concealed face of her former betrothed.

Baroness Higurashi immediately put on her charm, a slow smile appeared. "Lord Kouga, how ever did you recognize me and my daughter?"

This gave Kouga invitation to carefully appraise Kagome's revealing gown without scoffing propriety. Kagome blushed and wanted to curse her mother's scheming.

"The two prettiest women in the room can not be overlooked simply because they are wearing half-masks."

Although Kagome could only see the brilliant sea-foam green of his eyes and from the sharp panes of his cheek bones and down, she felt her body respond to the low till of his voice. He was an incredibly attractive man and she would, in all probability, be married to him by now if she hadn't begged off when her father died.

However, even for all his attractive appeal, Kagome couldn't marry him. Her father's death offered her the perfect excuse from making the biggest mistake of her life-she hadn't ever truly loved Kouga. Sure, she appreciated his good looks and his sharp mind, but she couldn't muster anything inside her akin to the violent passion she had read about in any Bronte novel. She didn't want to forfeit even a glimpse at what it would be like to feel so much for someone in the way that Cathy and Heathcliff did.

She was only vaguely aware of Kouga and her mother's continued banter as she absently mused these thoughts. So it took her a minute to comprehend that Kouga had just asked for the next dance.

She mumbled her acceptance and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. As the music picked up, she effortlessly fell into the steps of the simple country dance. She realized she probably owed him a thank you. For the very least, taking her out on the dance floor tonight would show the ton that Kagome was accepted by him and being accepted by a duke was no small matter. And two, for all the good he had been doing for her since her family came under scandal. It didn't go past her that he had graciously let her out of their betrothal _and_ still continued to champion her to the ton.

She looked up from the spot on his chest she had been staring at, intent on thanking him when his expression made her pause.

"Kagome." He whispered with such tenderness and heartfelt sorrow that she felt immediately small and unworthy of this man.

He pulled her a fraction closer than was proper for this dance but she didn't shy away, she couldn't when he genuinely looked as if he was in pain.

"Honor forbids me from demanding you promise yourself to me again, but…" His eyes closed for a second. "I _need_ you, Kagome. I miss you."

She licked her lips unsure how to answer. She had only moments ago thanked her lucky stars for having escaped his first marriage proposal. How could she simply forget that? She couldn't therefore enter into another betrothal with him.

"Lord Kouga, I-"

He groaned low, pained. "Lord? Don't be so formal with me, Kagome. Have you forgotten everything between us?"

No, she would never forget all the sweet moments they had together. After all, she knew he was a good catch, not just for the title of duchess, but because he could make her happy. But that was all he could do for her. She didn't find herself in danger of falling maddeningly, sickeningly in love with this man. And he deserved to find the girl that would.

She steeled her breath, ready to deliver a heartfelt speech how she missed him too, how he was a great man, so on and so on. Kagome tilted her head back and opened her mouth- two things happened nearly at once. One, she could just see the tip of Kouga's ear and it looked oddly pointed and two a flash as bright as the morning sun caught her notice over Kouga's shoulder.

_Kagome..._

In fact, everyone in the room seemed to be beckoned by that same flash. Every head was turned, even Kouga caught on and released Kagome to turn toward the source. There in the shadows on the far side of the ballroom was a masked figure. It was hard to tell anything of his appearance apart from his height, which was of impressive stature.

She was aware of the music now, when had it changed? It was low, and pulsing. It was matching the flow of the blood in her veins as adrenaline coursed through her. Should she run to or from this masked figure? What was this feeling encompassing her, a spell?

_Kagome…_

The shadow emerged from the darkness into the light of the ballroom and immediately awed whispers tore through the crowd.

"It's him, it's the Dark Duke."

Like a parting sea, dancers moved for him as he sauntered, no _stalked_ forward. His destination unknown but he was heading in her direction. Her legs were trembling and he was closing in, she couldn't find the strength to pull away from this man. When he was only a foot from Kagome, Kouga stepped in front of her. Was he protecting her? Did she need to be protected? Was this masked man dangerous?

_Kagome..._

She watched as one look from the Dark Duke made Kouga pull out of his way. And then, it was only Kagome. The room fell silent as they wondered why this girl hadn't been smart enough to move out of the way. Would the Dark Duke kick her out? Simply push her aside?

She felt sick, her stomach was tripping over itself and her legs couldn't possibly hold her if she dared move. All she could do was stare at the broad chest in front of her face. Her mind felt muddled, and she was confused. A sense of _déjà vu_ overcame her.

She remembered where she had felt this before. This time her eyes were open; she could look up. Her blue eyes made a path from this man's torso, up the column of perfectly tailored gold buttons, up over an immaculate neck cloth, further up the expanse of a tan, masculine throat, a chiseled chin, a full, tempting mouth, the edges of a black mask, finally, the brightest amber eyes.

"Kagome." Came a deep, masculine voice that though she never heard before, could only belong to this man before her.

She looked down at the white gloved hand held out to her. To touch it seemed daunting and suddenly she had the feeling that something was going to happen. That touching this man would be momentous, but she couldn't decipher if it would be for the best or worst. She didn't care.

Her hand found his.

* * *

><p>Well, hello!<p>

I hope this chapter was finally a bit more interesting than the last few. Sesshomaru has finally arrived! JOKES! It's Inuyasha, but really, how mad were you for a second? Hehe :)

Let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>There was a sharp jolt along her spine simultaneously as he twirled her right into a dance she had never danced before. Her shock and excitement abated her momentarily for her to tell him she hadn't yet learned this dance. In fact, there were quite a few new fashionable dances she hadn't learned yet because her family wasn't in society's company much anymore.<p>

Gracefully, he shrugged the shoulder her hand was rested on. "I'll lead. It's called the Waltz."

_Ah, the Waltz. _She had heard of it. It was a dance brought over from the Continent. From what she heard it wasn't the easiest to master. Quickly, she discovered that when he said he would lead, he really meant, he would hold her up against his body and move them both.

She flushed at the intimate press of his hard body to hers. Her indecent gown allowed the bareness of her breasts to press flush against the fine cambric of his dress shirt. She could feel the muscular strain of his thighs through his pants and the layers of her skirts. She looked around to see if anyone was scandalized.

While the guests did seem to be watching her closely, it wasn't in horror of the impropriety, it was in sheer jealousy and envy, even non-malicious curiosity. She glanced at the couples dancing beside her, all almost equally close to their partners.

That settled, she took the next moment to take in what was happening, which was difficult with him whirling them around at a dizzying pace. Her mind conjured Kouga's face and she wondered if she had been rude to not think of him sooner. But how could she possibly have dismissed him politely with _this_ before her? Just thinking of the Dark Duke made her blood come alive, her limbs were still blissfully numb.

She looked up and noticed for the first time that his mask was not the typical half-mask the other guests were wearing. He had a black scarf tied around the entire top half of his head, two holes cut for his eyes. It was fashioned like a sort of cap and underneath his hair was the most striking color of silver hair she had ever seen. It was braided in a long rope down his back. He must be wearing a wig, for he wasn't old enough to have gray hair and even if he was, no one had _that_ color of gray.

Altogether, his costume made him look the part of a pirate. A delicious shiver ran through her.

"Kagome." His voice brought her back, and she looked up into his face, again she felt disorientated.

"How do you know my name?" She asked mindlessly, her attention lost in the potency of his sunset eyes.

"You were introduced into the ballroom, were you not?"

She flushed. Obviously she had been... but did that mean he had taken notice of her? Had he been watching her all night? So many questions stirred inside her.

"Yes, your grace."

He smiled a crooked half smile and her eyes were drawn to his mouth. One of his teeth looked suspiciously sharp but it was hard to scrutinize because it was only a glimpse. She had the impression she was being appraised by a hungry wolf.

"Are you frightened of me?" He asked with unabashed arrogance, like he wanted her fear.

"No," she answered honestly and a little breathlessly.

His eyes hooded fractionally. "That is curious. Tell me, has this ball been everything you had expected?"

Kagome felt envy at the long lashes hovering over his eyes. "Yes and no. I expected to see you and I expected you to make some grand entrance." She paused to check his reaction; there is a fine line between playful teasing and insulting. "But I certainly wasn't expecting there to be so many male servants."

He seemed interested. "Why would male servants surprise you?"

Her eyes drew a line down the sharp pane of his cheekbone. _So much male perfection… _"I have heard things, your grace, about your different lifestyle."

The Dark Duke smiled patiently.

_What was it I was saying…? Why do I feel so compelled to answer him so directly? _"There are certain rumors that say you have exclusively female servants. It is truly shocking, so I'm told, and I have witnessed more than one gentlewoman swoon upon hearing this."

He was quiet for a minute and Kagome felt his gloved hand at her waist twitch. She forgot how to draw breath. She was too aware of him, it was making her flushed and dazed. Was she speaking foolishly? Was she boring him?

"So you are told? Does that wicked rumor not scandalize you as well?"

"No, your grace. I understand fully that rumors are more often than not only rumors."

"And what if I told you it was true? That I only hired male servants tonight for propriety's sake?"

Kagome freely gazed into his beautiful and hypnotic eyes. Her body tensed as she read the answer in his face. She had been mistaken when she answered him earlier. She _should_ be afraid; this man was dangerous. A slow, cold chill crawled up her spine.

As if he could sense her fear, he leaned his head close to her ear to whisper, "It is true, Kagome."

She didn't need to hear the words. But the thrill of them spoken so close to her face, dismayed her. She shouldn't be reacting so excitedly to this man. Her mind was screaming to run but her body was hesitating. She was still spellbound by this incredibly powerful and masculine man.

She couldn't help the question that bubbled from her lips, "So you do live in sin?"

His eyes focused across the ballroom; his mind somewhere else. "Perhaps, a different kind of sin than your rumors would suppose."

She felt weak with adrenaline, fatigued mentally as well as physically. The more he said, the more she feared. However, her curiosity kept her talking with this mysterious man.

"I do credit you for being a mystery to the ton for the last fifty years. If only I could manage that for my family."

His eyes snapped back to hers, a seriousness entered his low voice, "It wasn't by choice, Kagome."

Just then the music faded to a stop and Kagome became aware that the Dark Duke of Saxon was no longer moving her. However, she was still suspended in his arms.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, your grace." She said hoping he would take the hint; she needed to distance herself from him.

It was a moment before he released her; his eyes locked with hers for the entirety. "The pleasure was mine, Kagome." He bowed slightly at the waist and she dipped her head with a polite curtsey. "Excuse me." He turned on his heel and stalked back into the shadows.

Kagome watched him disappear and then turned and headed back in the direction of her mother. She should probably find Kouga and apologize to him as well. Her legs were weak and she hoped no one would notice as she made her way through the ballroom. Her senses felt acute now that she was released from his magnetic presence. She felt the eyes of the ton, heard the low and excited whispers, saw the curious expressions not veiled by the half-masks. And somewhere, she felt his eyes following her.

"Mama?" Her voice trembled slightly on finding her mother.

"Kagome," Baroness Higurashi rushed to her daughter's side. "I don't know if I should ask you if you are alright or not. He seems rather fearful."

Kagome smiled and took her mother's elbow. "Yes, I survived alright- barely." She began steering them to the chair her mother was previously occupying. "You shouldn't have risen, Mama. You must rest yourself."

Baroness Higurashi stopped Kagome with a hand to her daughter's arm. "I feel extraordinary tonight, Kagome. Do not worry for me." She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Kagome. "You are the talk of the ton tonight. I daresay, everyone will be wanting to have your good graces. You are the first and only girl to have met the legendary Dark Duke."

The enormity of what had just transpired finally caught her. She hadn't realized before, for he was a very distracting man, that she had been singled out. That she would now be a curiosity. As this revelation fell upon her, they were approached.

"Miss Kagome! Baroness Higurashi! There you two are. I was just asking Souta where I might find you." The cheery voice of Baroness Bellmen called.

It wasn't long before a larger group of ladies found them as well and soon there were questions flying at Kagome. What had he whispered to her? Was he a delightful dancer? Was he going to dance with her again? Where has he been these past fifty years?

Kagome tried her best to answer these questions without stirring their overactive imaginations too much. She found it rather taxing to have to sensor herself but she didn't want a dozen noblewomen falling faint at her feet either. So she grinned and bore it with eloquence. She found it remarkably natural to deal with them, like they had never been shunned. Besides, the chaos of their demanding questions kept her mind firmly off the truth of what had happened... A truth she wasn't ready to delve into herself just yet.

The Dark Duke didn't make another appearance the remainder of the night. For which, Kagome was secretly glad. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle seeing him again. Let alone if he asked her to dance again; she shivered.

"Are you cold, sis? Here's the coach blanket." Souta handed Kagome the blanket from his seat in their carriage.

It was already early morning before she could persuade her mother to leave. She hated tearing her away when she was so happy to be among peers again. She was comforted by the success of the evening. Their re-admittance into the ton was looking possible.

"Thank you, Souta." She wrapped it about her bare shoulders.

"Wow, Sis. I still can't believe it. He chose you."

Kagome smiled weakly; everyone had been congratulating her all night. "Yeah, it was completely unexpected."

"So, what did you think of him? Are the stories true?"

She stared out the small window of the carriage. The morning was promising to be perfectly dreary.

"He certainly lives up to his reputation. I got the impression he believes he truly is something of a fairytale." She murmured absently.

"I wonder if it is true. All of it, I mean. The curse, the jewel-"

Kagome frowned. "Don't be silly, Souta. It can't possibly be true."

"If it was though-"

"Which it isn't."

"I bet a pure wish on the jewel would come true."

Baroness Higurashi stirred beside them. "I believe it would."

Kagome returned to looking out her window as Souta and her mother foolishly played the "what-if" game. Let them have their fun, but she wouldn't enjoy in their games. There was some kind of quality to the castle and to the Dark Duke that didn't settle with her. Something was above her understanding. All she knew was it inspired caution in her.

Tonight was only the beginning to the long journey back into society. Tonight only proved that Kagome had something to entertain them with. It would take more than that to keep the ton's interest and prove the Higurashis were worth reinstating.

Kouga had asked her for a drive in Hyde Park this morning. She had said yes; she certainly owed him that much for completely forgetting about him when the Dark Duke appeared. He had graciously excused her rudeness in return for a simple ride.

She knew it wouldn't be a simple ride, however. Kouga was looking for a way to court her again. She frowned. Maybe she was foolish to think so selfishly about love and romance novels. Maybe the original reasons she had for marrying Kouga were enough.

If he offered for her again, could she say no? Marrying him would be a complete, infallible insurance that her mother and Souta would never have to face a haughty ton again. They would be set for life. Souta would come to his Barony with the backing of a duke and have the opportunity to marry whomever he chooses. And mother, would be able to go to horse races, dinner parties and soirees like she used to.

All it needed was one sacrifice from Kagome… She could do it. She could manage a life of happiness with Kouga. It might lack a little passion but happiness was important. He would treat her right and in return she would have the peace of mind that Souta and her mother would be happy as well. Kouga was _safe_...

She moistened her lips. _Safe... unlike a certain duke... _

The carriage came to a halt outside their townhouse, abruptly stopping her thoughts. She would think about the masquerade, Kouga and the Dark Duke tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes snapped open and she grasped at the linen of her night gown. She struggled to disentangle herself from her bedclothes.<p>

Something was wrong; she could feel it with a sickening certainty in her stomach. She was just shrugging into her shift when she heard foot steps hurrying to her door. She looked up expectantly as her mother rushed into her room.

Gone was the youthfulness Kagome had seen the night before,in its place was her mother's face looking unusually pale and streaked with tears.

"Souta is missing, Kagome." She gasped out.

Kagome's skin grew tight as she remembered bits and pieces of her dream. A dark room, a soft pinkish glow and a hand reaching out toward the light source.

She knew where to find him, "He's gone to the castle. Souta wants to find that jewel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>"Kagome, what can we do?" Her mother collapsed into the chair near the door.<p>

"I'm going to bring him back before he does something foolish." Kagome tugged on her riding boots and stood with her back to her mother to fasten her day gown.

Her mother worked with absentminded fingers. "What if it is too late? What if he has already done something foolish?"

Kagome grabbed her cloak before making for the door. "We can not think like that. I ride fast, mama. Do not worry. I will not let anything bad happen to him. Stay here and rest." She left before her mother could protest.

She made her way down to the front door. In the fluster of her mother's entrance, Kagome had thought to send for her horse. She jogged down the few steps to the street and climbed up on her horse.

Throwing the cloak's hood low over her forehead, she darted in the direction of the castle. She hoped no one would recognize her because if Souta didn't ruin the family name further, her rash riding and to an infamous bachelor's abode would.

She prayed that Souta didn't have a plan and she could intercept him long before he tried anything foolish like breaking into the Dark Duke's castle and trying to steal some mythological jewel.

Why had Souta been so hasty? Why hadn't he let her take care of things? She was always taking care of them; didn't he trust her? She was supposed to make the sacrifices, not him. Now he was in danger of not only ruining their family further but he could be faced with jail and a hanging if he was truly trying to steal for an illustrious member of the ton.

Her thoughts were becoming too upsetting; she needed to keep her mind clear so she would make it to the castle as quickly as possible. She spent the rest of the long ride focused on the feel of the powerful stallion beneath her and the brisk sting of the morning air.

As she neared the Dark Duke's property, she drew her horse to a slower canter. Her eyes searched for any sign of Souta. About half a mile from the grand castle, just off the main road, she spotted Souta's docile mare tethered to a tree. She cursed under her breath when she approached the horse and Souta was no where to be seen.

She had hoped she could have intercepted him sooner. She tethered her own horse and took off at a sprint toward the great house. She hadn't been thinking this far ahead and had no idea what her plan should be.

* * *

><p>"But what about the girl?" A male with violet eyes and sharply pointed ears inquired of the pacing duke.<p>

Abruptly the Duke stopped and turned his agitated attention to his companion. "What girl?"

The violet eyed half-man, Miroku, sighed dramatically and folded his hands patiently in his lap. "The one from the masquerade. Really Inuyasha, what other girl could there be?"

Inuyasha, Duke of Saxon, growled low. "What do you mean, what about her? She is nothing. She can not be the answer."

"Honestly, I thought the whole point of this conversation was to discuss her- how to _use _her."

"Don't be ridiculous. The point of this conversation is to figure out how to get more _time._ There is no one that I met at the masquerade that could fall in love with me. I listened from the shadows, they are all vain. Who could love a monster?" His voice grew dark with his last question.

"I would say your attempts at the ball were lacking. You only danced with that one girl-"

"Kagome." He snapped impatiently and began pacing again.

"Excuse me, you only danced with _Kagome_. There were many delectable young ladies there that could be persuaded to love you."

"Even if that were true, there was no one there that I could love in return. The spell very specifically states that I must love the one who comes to love me. That is why we need to find more _time, not girls._"

"And you are certain this girl-" Miroku coughed at Inuyasha's sharp look, "Er, this girl, Kagome is not the one?"

Inuyasha scowled and ran a hand through his loose silver mane. "She would never love me."

"Aha! But you didn't say you would never come to lo-"

The triangular dog ears atop Inuyasha's head twitched. "Someone's here." In a whisk of his cape he left his companion alone.

* * *

><p>She was before the great doors and suddenly had no idea what to do. Knock and inquire? No, that would give Souta away if he was trying to steal. But if he was rationally trying to buy the jewel from the Dark Duke, then knocking was logical… <em>Because logical people go chasing after fairy-tales…<em>

She had just stepped back from the main door when she heard an animalistic roar. Her face paled and she was sprinting again, this time around back. She spotted a servants' entrance and darted inside. If she encountered anyone she would just have to keep running, that roar was bad. Souta was in mortal trouble.

She encountered no one and soon she was inside the great hall. She looked about her frantically, she had no idea where she was supposed to go next. She felt panicky and on edge, every second she hesitated, things were only becoming worse for Souta.

Then she felt something strange. A prick in her mind. A sharp awareness of something. Some unknown beckoning. In her craze to find Souta, she mindlessly began following this feeling that she could only recognize as some kind of instinct.

She walked quickly to the far side of the hall and pulled open a heavy wooden door which opened to a dark, damp staircase. Her feet slapped down the stone steps. Her heart leaped in her chest; the few burning torches on the walls only gave her barely enough light to stubble down the stairs.

She entered a large chamber with the only light source coming from a high window two stories above. It cast a circle of light in the middle of the room, shadows made up the perimeter.

There in the middle of the circle was a crouched figure, with a burlap sack over its head, hands tied behind its back.

"Souta!" She rushed forward.

"Sis? Don't! He is down here!"

She had just reached for the ties at his hands when she finally comprehended Souta's words. But by this point, she didn't need his warning, she felt the amber eyes piercing her from the shadows, along with another presence, a magnificent one, the one that lead her here.

Slowly, she dropped Souta's bound hands and stood. She turned around but like she noticed earlier, the perimeter of the dungeon was completely black.

"Your grace?" She called, trying to steady her voice and rapid heartbeat.

A vicious growl answered.

Adrenaline coursed through her blood, thickly. "Please, forgive my brother. Souta is a good man."

"He will go to jail for this!" Answered the ominous voice from the shadows.

Souta stood up and Kagome immediately pulled him into her arms, protecting him if only in this fruitless way.

Souta stiffened. "He is right; I committed a crime. Please, your grace, see that my sister is taken home immediately."

"What? I am not leaving! Your grace, do not ruin my brother! I beg of you! I will do anything; just do not press charges." Her voice broke with emotion.

"Kagome-" Souta protested.

"Anything?" The Dark Duke's voice resounded off the damp dungeon walls.

Kagome pushed Souta behind her and bravely stepped toward the shadowed voice. "Yes, anything!"

"Marry me."

Souta gasped behind her; her heart quickened. She took only a second to realize what he had asked before blindly answering, "Yes."

There was a ruffling of cloth and Kagome felt a body pressed against her back, the body's cape partially draped around her front.

Souta shuffled forward toward the sound, still blind from the burlap sack. "Kagome! Don't do this!"

Her senses were overwhelmed; she had never been held so intimately by a warm body. Her awareness must have stemmed from her fear…

"I will return your sister after we settle some matters."

"I-I-"

"Souta, I'll be fine. You're fine." Kagome tried to keep her voice steady, she concentrated on the pink glow before her, the object that had drawn her down here.

Souta's hesitation was palpable. She heard him shuffle forward again.

The duke growled low and swept Kagome into his arms, his cloak covering her completely.

Kagome tried to focus her muddled mind. She had saved Souta from ruin. She had agreed to marry an infamous duke. She saw a jewel from a fairytale. She was being carried at an inhuman pace through a castle…

"What is happening?" She whispered dazedly, her hand finding her throat.

Suddenly, she was set abruptly on a sofa and the cape was whisked off her. A low glow of a fireplace was the first thing she noticed about the otherwise dark room. Next, she noticed the sofa she was on was threadbare, as if it was extremely old. The mantle of the fireplace was made of stone, like the outside of the house. This room felt cold and devoid of life.

She heard the Dark Duke pacing behind her, she started to turn in her seat.

"Do not turn around!" His harsh command sent a thrill down her spine; she was reminded of his harsh command to Souta only moments ago- the vibrations of his words rumbling against her back. "I need to think." He added as a second thought.

_Maybe he realizes the absurdity of what just happened. Maybe he will beg off… He will think of something of more value to ask for instead… I am practically a spinster and of relatively low rank… He would wish to marry better…_

Her hopeful thinking suddenly banished. _If he wants something else, what can I possibly offer a man who has everything? _She would have to think of something however, if she wanted to save Souta from jail or worse. _What if I have already insulted him by presuming he could be bargained with?_

"Your grace, I am only now realizing how foolish it was of me-"

"Are you begging off?" The anger in his voice was brilliant.

She attempted to collect herself, to not show the fear coursing through her."No, your grace. What I meant was it was foolish of me to presume I have something of value that you could want-"

His gloved hands slapped down on her shoulders, making her jump. "You do have something I want-your hand."

Her nerves were splitting. His proximity was as unsettling as it was last night at the ball. By god, had she only just met this intriguing man last night? It felt a life time ago.

She stifled the fear and inexplicable excitement of his powerful body looming over her.

"Your grace, I will not beg off. However, you put it nicely when you said we had 'matters to settle.' Whatever you hope to gain by marrying me, can it not be yours without the forfeit of marriage?"

"Forfeit?" His voice had softened; Kagome thought it sounded almost pained.

"You might be mistaken as to my background but I will not lead you blind. My prospects are not worthy of a Duke-"

He snorted, his breath brushed the fine hairs on her neck; she shivered. "It is of no importance to me."

"I am four and twenty, sir! You can secure a bride much younger and with a greater fortune, I have no doubt!"

"Then you have nothing to offer me?" His large hands grasped her shoulders tighter. "You refuse to give me anything, is that it? I will just have to summon your brother back and hand him over to the authorities."

"No!" She quickly turned around, but the Duke was quicker; he was already at the door, his back facing her. "Please, I only wished to warn you." Tears formed heavily in her blue eyes. "I will marry you; I will give you anything you desire. Do not arrest Souta. My family could not survive another scandal. I do not want to see him hang."

She bit her lip as she searched his still figure. In the poorly lit room, she made out the gleam of silver hair, falling roughly down to his mid back. It must be natural then. His towering body, she noticed for the first time this evening, was obscured from his shoulders down by the long, black cape he wore. Only his black satin evening breeches were visible. She was shocked to discover that he wore no stockings and his feet were large and bare.

"You are free to go, Kagome."

"Your grace, please-"

"My valet will deliver the terms of our impending nuptials later this morning."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, your grace."

"Call me Inuyasha, as I am now your intended. And do not thank me yet; you have no notion of what you are marrying." In a flare of his cape, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

In a daze, Kagome found her way to the front door after going over everything that just happened. She was in shock. The whirlwind events had finally caught up to her as she pushed the large front doors open and stepped out into the gloriously overcast day.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Her brother's voice came from next to her.

She turned her head and saw her brother hiding in the bushes. "Souta!"

"I couldn't leave you behind. I had to make sure he let you out."

Her hand darted into the bush and grabbed him about the collar. She hauled him to his feet and began marching them at a furious pace to their horses.

"Kagome, what's gotten into you?"

She was surprised at the tears burning in her eyes when finally she let him go and turned to him. "What's gotten into _me_? Souta, what has gotten into you?" Her voice was shrill but she couldn't calm it. "Do you realize you could have been sent to jail? TO THE GALLOWS?"

Souta smartly looked abashed, completely repentant. "I'm sorry, 'Gome. Really, I am. I wasn't thinking."

"That's all you have to say? You weren't thinking?" She huffed before continuing her on her way. "Souta, who knows what that man is capable of. There are rumors for a reason: to keep smart people away."

Souta jogged to keep up with her furious pace. "Kagome, but the jewel is real! If I had just grabbed it-"

She tilted her face enough for him to see the danger in continuing. "Was it worth it, Souta? Did you think the consequences would have been worth having that jewel?"

He nodded earnestly, and Kagome realized how young he was, how naïve. She had sheltered him too much, her and Mama both.

"I want you to be happy, Kagome. I would have made a wish for you."

Her heart clenched and she groaned weakly. Souta's arms surrounded her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"That's _my_ job, Souta. I fix things; you don't have to. I'm your older sister."

"I don't want to see you unhappy anymore, you or Mama."

She sniffled. "Souta, I wish you would have told us before you went. Mama and I were scared to death. And for what? It's not some magical jewel, Souta. It's a family heirloom, probably worthless."

He bowed his head. "I'm really, truly sorry."

She nodded. "I know. Come on, let's get home."

Blessedly, Souta was mute on the way home which gave Kagome the opportunity to try and comprehend further the enormity of what her future was going to become. An arranged married between powerful families was common, but she was truly getting the better bargain out of this deal. No doubt this marriage would have the same desired affect if Kagome had wed Kouga. She would become a duchess and that was a title the ton couldn't easily scoff at. What she couldn't understand was what the Dark- _Inuyasha_- was going to get out of this marriage. Her rank wasn't close to suiting his more prestigiously elevated one. _I tried to warn him…_

Her reasons for warning him were not completely selfless, however. She wasn't sure she could marry him. She secretly hoped he would see reason and offer her another bargain. Of course she would marry him if it truly came down to whether she would have to watch Souta hang but something was telling her to run.

Her fascination with this man was frightening. She couldn't help the inappropriate and stupid reactions she felt in his presence. She should have gone running to the hills and yet here she was about to marry the man. A man neither she nor society knew anything about.

A man who may or may not be a living fairytale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>The ride back to their townhouse was blessedly silent. Kagome was grateful that most of London hadn't yet risen and her and Souta made it home without distraction. Arriving home was a bit of a shock for Kagome. Until then she had been looking at her impending future with a certain level of calm, however, one look at the tear-streaked face of her mother sent her world reeling.<p>

Her body's adrenaline had at least waited until she was safely seated with her family in their parlor room before leaving her. She felt faint and shaky as soon as she collapsed herself onto the sofa.

Souta remained mute while Baroness Higurashi ordered a breakfast tray but once the servants had been dismissed, he exploded.

"It's real, Mama! I saw it with my own eyes-"

"Souta." Kagome admonished, her voice barely a whisper.

He frowned at his sister but turned back to his mother. "I'm sorry, Mama. I hadn't meant to worry you or Kagome. All I could think about was getting the jewel. I wasn't wrong either, Mama. He has it in his dungeon."

Baroness Higurashi gasped and put a hand to her breast. It was obvious Souta was only furthering to distress their mother, but Souta didn't take heed and continued.

"Mama, that's not all. Kagome has agreed to marry the duke."

Just then the breakfast tray was brought in and in the few moments it took to set up, Baroness Higurashi looked close to expiring. Her anxiety was blatant on her face.

As soon as the servants had left, she turned to Kagome. "What is the meaning of this, dear."

Briefly, Kagome summarized finding Souta and bargaining for his freedom. Souta filled in the details of his capture and then release. Baroness Higurashi was silent for a long time after.

Souta seemed deathly silent as well until, "I mean to turn myself in. I wont let him have you, Kagome."

"Oh my." Baroness Higurashi gasped.

Fear crept up Kagome's spine. A sense of hopelessness assaulted her. What if Souta did turn himself in? What if she couldn't stop him from doing that?

"Absolutely not, Souta. I didn't risk everything for you to turn yourself in."

"Kagome, what do we know about this guy? And he has some jewel of legend… If the jewel is real then is he truly the mons-"

"Don't be absurd. You saw a jewel, Souta." She tried to hide the fact that Souta was speaking directly into her worse fear—that she just agreed to marry a monster. "It doesn't mean it was magical."

"You didn't see him when he caught me… Kagome, his strength is inhuman." Souta persisted.

She, too, had noticed his strength when he had whisked her out of the dungeon. "Many men of fashion participate in any number of sports: fisticuffs, fencing, hunting…"

Her younger brother shook his head. "I didn't get a good glimpse at him before he put the sack over my head but I swear I saw that he had claws."

"Good God." Baroness Higurashi gasped once more, turning even whiter if possible.

For a moment, Kagome's concern for her mother gathered at her forethoughts. She quickly wanted to end this distress conversation, for her mother's health and for her own sanity. She had enough trouble convincing herself that the Duke of Saxon wasn't some fairytale monster.

"Souta, you are about to come into legacy. Surely, you hear how ridiculous you sound, believing these fantasies." She forced a bit of severity into her voice.

Souta actually scoffed. "Coming from you, that's really rich. You, who spends all her time buried in books. You're more of a dreamer than I, Kagome."

She bit her lip. Instead of answering her persistent brother, she gathered her weak limps and went to her knees before her mother. Clasping the older woman's hands together in hers, she imploring searched her mother's face.

"Mama, you see why I must marry the duke, don't you? Souta will surely hang if I don't. Please, see reason." Kagome didn't need to force the desperation in her voice as she pleaded with her mother. Her concern for her brother and mother would always outweigh any concern she had for herself. She was mindless with worry that Souta would follow his reckless pattern as late, and turn himself in. That is unless their mother agreed with her.

The Baroness' eyes filled with tears as she returned her beautiful daughter's gaze. Slowly, she cupped one hand to Kagome's cheek.

"You are a selfless soul, Kagome. I've never been more proud of you than in this moment. I only hope the duke comes to deserve you." With a repressed sob, Baroness Higurashi covered her face and exited the room.

Souta made a sound close to a whine. "Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head to force herself from going after her mother. "Enough, Souta. It's final. I'm to wed the duke. Do not do anything that would make my sacrifice for naught."

She stood up on shaky feet and immediately felt her brother's arms wrap around her. She drew from his support for a minute before wiping at the tears she hadn't realized had spilled from her eyes. When she faced him, she was able to give him an encouraging smile. He looked miserable and defeated but when he exited the room, she felt confident that he wouldn't try anything stupid.

She was just deciding if she'd possibly be able to sleep again when Hodges arrived at the parlor door and announced that Lord Kouga was here to escort her on a ride.

She had completely forgotten about their arrangement and immediately she flushed guiltily. She had led him to believe he would have a chance at courting her again and here she was betrothed to someone else not even twelve hours later. She warred with herself for a minute if she should just give Hodges her excuses and avoid the undoubtedly awkward meeting altogether.

In the end, she decided that she had been raised better than that and since she had once again accepted her future with a certain level of calm, she told Hodges to have Lord Kouga brought to her.

She regally sat herself upon the sofa again and stood smiling when Kouga entered. He smiled readily but then he frowned upon taking in her appearance.

"You are dressed to ride but you look awfully distressed, Kagome."

She blushed and steeled herself to give him the news. It was better to be done with it quickly. "On the contrary, I am far from distressed. You have the blessed occasion of wishing me happy. The Duke of Saxon has only just left from offering me his hand."

Kouga was still for a long while and then he fidgeted with the beaver hat in his hands. "You are engaged to the Duke of Saxon?"

She tried to smile as one should after becoming engaged, but her smile hardly reached her eyes. "Yes."

"He just called this morning?"

The lies were blaring red all over her face. "Yes, your grace."

Kouga's wonderfully green eyes dimmed. "I had thought… What I mean to say is that I had wished we…"

It truly wounded Kagome to see the hurt she had dealt him, especially after giving him hope last night. She stepped forward and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga. I had no wish to hurt you."

He stared down at her with his familiar devotion. "I am sorry too, Kagome. I would have given you the world. I would have striven till death to be worthy of you."

His heartfelt sentiment was an arrow through her heart. She doubted that her new suitor would as readily say those things to her. She was truly missing out by rejecting Kouga. She instead smiled kindly to hide her regret. Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around his chest and held him close to her heart. It was the end of their courtship and the compatible times she had shared with him. In her mind, she fervently wished again for Kouga to find a woman deserving of him.

When she pulled back after a moment, she was surprised that she hadn't felt the same sizzlingly intensity she had whenever she touch Inuyasha… Her surprise quickly turned to dismay at her betraying thoughts. Kouga's fingers under her chin were sufficient to drawing her thoughts away from that train of thought.

"Why did you choose him?" Kouga asked gently.

She felt herself flushing all over again at the simple question. "I-I.. Well…"

The pitiful look Kouga gave her distractedly reminded her of a sad puppy but Kouga was no puppy. She knew he had a rougish, passionate nature—just one that never appealed to her. No, Kouga wasn't a puppy but she could muse that he was a wolf.

So distracted by these thoughts it was a moment before she realized her sad wolf had hardened his features slightly and was staring down at her a little accusingly.

"I'm sorry. What was that, Kouga?"

He sighed, "I said, because you love him. You've never looked at me the way you did him last night. It was like the two of you had your own private ball and no one existed but you. That's why I disappeared after he asked you to dance. I was jealous of the tender looks you gave each other."

If not for his finger under her chin, Kagome would have loved to look away from his searching gaze. Kouga hadn't mistaken that she felt her and Inuyasha were the only ones in the ballroom. What he did mistake the intent of their shared looks. She couldn't speak for Inuyasha, but her looks were mostly the product of highly inappropriate thoughts for a gently-bred lady and fear. Yes, she did fear him at times last night.

Of course, Kagome couldn't readily admit any of these things and so she hoped the flaming in her cheeks lent her a maidenly blush that could be construe as love. She demurely lowered her lashes, "Yes. It is indeed a love match."

The heart-wrenching way he said, "Kagome," had her looking back into his expressive eyes. She watched with a mixture of shock and curiosity as those eyes grew darker and his lips slowly descended toward hers. She wondered if Kouga's kiss would entice her as she always hoped it would, especially now when all she could think about was another set of lips and gold eyes instead of green.

She had just closed her eyes…

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kagome jumped away from Kouga, casting her startled gaze to the man leaned casually against the parlor room door. Behind him, Kagome spotted Hodges looking blue-faced angry at the young man.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Kagome. I tried to stop-" Hodges began.

The young man smiled charmingly at Kagome, his electric violet eyes wide and friendly. "Miss Kagome, please pardon my rude interruption. I am Miroku Huntington. I am here on behalf of the Duke of Saxon."

Kagome could see Kouga straighten up at the mention of Inuyasha. "Oh, yes, of course." She flushed wondering how Inuyasha's man-of-business would take it, seeing her in the arms of another man. She tried to regain some composure. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Huntington." She turned to her former betrothed, her regret acute. "Again, I'm really sorry, Kouga. I will miss you."

His sea-foam eyes appraised her longingly for the last time before he bowed himself out and disappeared from the room. Miroku immediately made himself comfortable in a chair adjacent Kagome. He pulled from his coat a stack of documents and laid them on the tea table.

"What is this?" She asked settling down on the other side of the tea table. She was glad he had the good breeding not to mention her scandalous embrace with Kouga before he got down to business.

"This, Miss Kagome, is your marriage agreement."

Kagome eyed them curiously. "That is a thick marriage document, is it not?"

Miroku smiled again and leaned forward, not immediately answering her. "I can see why he would want to marry you."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "Excuse me?"

The valet folded his hands over his stomach and leaned back in the chair. He appraised her as any connoisseur of women would. "Well, you are marvelously pretty, especially with that becoming blush on your cheeks. If I was a man of any social standing, I would seek you out myself."

His blatant honesty was embarrassing; she tried to calm herself. "T-thank you, Mr. Huntington."

His gleaming white teeth appeared in a jovial grin. "Right, well, as you mentioned there are many pages for you to go through in this document. If you want I can give you the overview and show you where to sign to speed this process up. Saxon is quite anxious to be married."

The stack did look overwhelming. She doubted she could get through it in a week. However, what hurry was there really for her to sign her life away to a man she didn't know?

"That is very generous of you, Mr. Huntington. I am sure my fiancé has more important matters for you to attend to than reading me my marriage contract. I can go over it and have it back to you as soon as possible."

His grin never wavering, Miroku answered, "I should have made myself clearer. I will give you the overview and save you the trouble of having to do tedious reading. When I say Saxon is anxious, I mean every _second_ is dear to him."

His smooth correction had her reaching for the document. _What exactly is in this contract? _She reached her hand out to grab the stack. Miroku was quicker, snatching them up while looking as if he only meant to find the first line for her to sign.

"Sign here, Miss. Kagome."

_Something is definitely wrong here. _"Allow me to get my ink and pen." She stood up and walked around the back of the couch. At the desk, she took her time gathering her materials.

"Tell me Mr. Huntington, I was under the impression that Saxon did not keep any male employees… Yet here you are." She smiled pointedly.

His violet eyes sharpened but only fractionally. "I am not _officially_ an employee of your betrothed."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? So what exactly is your relationship to the Duke?"

"I am his man of business."

There was so much to ask that was brimming inside her. Hesitating another moment, she picked up her quill pen and ran her fingers over the fine feathers. "A man of business does seem like an official employee post to me." When he only continued watching her with a deathly calm, she prevaricated with, "Does it shock you that he only employs female staff?"

Miroku's eyes felt a bit of wry amusement when he answered, "I have seen many a stranger thing, Miss Kagome."

She smiled tightly, noticing he didn't exactly answer her question.

"If you will take your seat, Miss. Kagome, I would like to get through this immediately."

She steeled herself and took her seat on the sofa again.

Expediently, Miroku launched in. "Your marriage to Inuyasha Tashio, fifth Duke of Saxon will be a traditional marriage of convenience. You are permitted the privilege of his title, generous monthly pin money, your own apartments and carriage, and free roaming rights of the castle. However, you are restricted from the West Wing unless invited there by the Duke of Saxon himself. You are also restricted from leaving the castle unless you have received specific permission from the Duke of Saxon himself. Additionally, Saxon will be taking on financial responsibility for your family. This includes Souta's education. All of this in return for the honor of your hand in marriage and the agreement of siring his heirs."

Kagome bit her lip. _Tashio? That was certainly not an English surname. Permission to leave the castle? West wing? Financial support for Mama and Souta… Oh my._

She was aware of the documents sliding toward her. "Miss. Kagome, is that all to your agreement?"

Dazedly she looked up. Was it? Why did she have the feeling she was selling her soul instead of her body? Why did she have the feeling that something was being left out, unsaid. Or was it simply her bridal nerves…

"Yes, I suppose so…"

"Then please sign here." He pointed with a long finger at the appointed spot.

She stared at the page for a moment then quickly signed her name before she could talk herself out of it. She might have been imaging it but she swore for a second the ink bled gold before fading into black.

_What have I agreed too_? Instinctively, she looked nervously at Miroku.

His lips were pressed tightly together, almost disapprovingly. "Right. Well, you have an hour to pack."

She blanched. "Excuse me?"

He carefully began rolling the document up, avoiding her eyes. "I might have forgot to mention that you agreed just now to be taken to the estate and married immediately."

"In an hour? You have got to be kidding me. How can I throw together a wedding in an hour?"

"There will be no grand ceremony, Miss. Kagome. Simply, you, Saxon and myself to act as witness. Oh, and a perish father, of course."

"What about my family?" Her head was reeling—married in the next hour?

Finally, Miroku's violet eyes met her gaze. "Miss. Kagome, the document you just signed gave your agreement to have the ceremony this way. Your family will not be attending. They will be permitted a visit in the near future if all goes well today."

_This isn't happening_. "But you never said that was in the document. I asked you what was in the document. You cannot expect me to marry without my own mother present. By leaving out-" Her voice felt fatigued like she already realized her arguments were futile.

"You should always read what you sign, Miss. Kagome." He had the courtesy to look away shyly.

_You told me there wasn't time. _"Mr. Huntington, please. I don't understand. Why must it be like this? What is the urgency?"

Frankly, after her experience at Saxon this morning, she wasn't feeling anxious to be back so soon. Although, if she was being honest, the Dark Duke did hold a certain inexplicable appeal to her. She fought those wayward thoughts back.

"Time is better not wasted, Miss Kagome. That is all." He glanced at his pocket watch, produced from the inside of his coat. "You have still have 55 minutes remaining. The coach will be outside waiting when you are ready."

Ready? How can she possibly be ready to seal her future in less than an hour?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>In a daze of confusion and tears, between Kagome and Baroness Higurashi, they were able to pack most of Kagome's wardrobe and belongings. The rest would be sent for later in the week.<p>

With the last trunk strapped shut and sent to the awaiting carriage, Kagome sunk onto her bed, everything still felt surreal. "Mama, what have I done?"

Her mother joined her on the bed and wrapped both arms around her daughter. "You have done a most selfless thing for your brother and family."

Kagome nodded, dangerously close to tears again. _Will this be the last time I see you, mama? For how long?_

Her mother's hand brushed down the back of her head and her lips pressed gently against Kagome's forehead. "This is not what I expected when I imagined your wedding day but Kagome, I know you will be just fine."

The young girl gazed up into her mother's beautiful and serene face. "This isn't right, mama."

Baroness Higurashi grasped Kagome's face in both her hands. "Noblemen, especially those of major significance, are used to getting their way. I cannot say I'm pleased to give you away like this but Kagome, know that no matter what, we will be behind you."

"I do not have much of a choice. I signed my life away."

"Kagome, there is always a way. If you cannot do this, don't. I will stand behind you and fight for you, no matter the consequence."

Guilt, thick and strong, rushed through Kagome. She couldn't subject her mother to any more scandal. Everything that has happened in the last 24 hours was all her own doing. She allowed herself to be manipulated and duped but at least she was saving her family. Souta was safe and so was her mother. That was all she ever wanted, that was all her mother and brother had ever deserved.

Kagome leaned her forehead against her mother's and for a moment embraced the love and support of the woman before her. She never realized it before but her mother had always been so strong despite it all. Kagome always focused on her part in the family and never looked at what her own mother was doing. Sure, the Baroness had a bit of a collapse when her father died but that was because she had loved her husband endlessly. Since, then Baroness Higurashi had held her head high and ignored the bitter gossip all while seeing to her children's happiness.

Kagome could do this; she could be as strong as the woman that raised her. She was simply doing what other daughters had been doing since the being of time. She was marrying for convenience, for her family.

Breathing deeply once more the calming, familiar scent of her mother, she pulled back. "Thank you, mama." Steeling her resolve, she continued, "I will be fine. A bit of a shock, everything that has happened, but I can handle this. I love you."

"And I you, my dear Kagome."

A knock at her door, gently startled the two women. Beth entered. "Miss Kagome, your coach is ready and waiting for you."

"Thank you, Beth. I will be down immediately."

Once her maid had exited, Kagome took a deep breath and stood. "I think we should say goodbye here."

Baroness Higurashi stood and embraced her eldest child. "Good luck, Kagome. You are a strong daughter and I am so proud of you. Remember what I said, you will always have me. I love you so much."

Kagome closed her eyes to keep from crying and hastily returned her mother's comforting hold. When she stepped back, she immediately felt the weight of her sacrifice. Mumbling a goodbye she quickly fled the room.

When she reached the front door, Souta was sulkily leaning against it. She had almost forgotten to say goodbye to Souta.

When he spied her coming down the hall, he made a step toward her. "It's all my fault, Kagome."

She held up a hand. "Don't, Souta. It is no one's fault but my own. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to marry him."

"But like this?" Souta suddenly sounded angry. "You being whisked away to marry him within a couple of hours of your agreeing? I don't care how elevated his rank-"

"Souta, please. Don't do this. It is hard enough."

His brown eyes misted as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She tried a smile. "I know."

He took a quick glance behind him, through the open door to the awaiting carriage. He turned back to Kagome and embraced her. "I'll miss you, sis. Come and visit as soon as you can."

Finally, no longer able to bear the emotional strain, silent tears fell down her cheeks. "I'll miss you, too." Pulling back and wiping her eyes, she tried to compose herself. "Hey, stay out of trouble, will ya? I can only marry once so don't expect me to be able to bail you out again."

Souta snickered good-naturedly and offered his arm. He walked her down the front steps of the only home she had ever known and handed her up into the coach. Silently, he closed the door and after a moment, she felt the sway of the coach as it began to move.

She resisted the urge to peak out the window and watch her home slip away.

* * *

><p>The coach came to a lilting stop and luckily by the time she arrived she had been able to compose herself a little better. Right now, she felt overwhelmed but mostly anxious. She still couldn't comprehend that in a short matter of time, she would be the new Duchess of Saxon. As daunting as the title is in itself, the actual fact of being married and having a husband was too much for her to grasp.<p>

_How quickly life can change… _The thought actually made her snort because twenty-four hours ago, she would never have believed anyone if they told her she would be getting married the next day and to the mysterious, enigmatic Dark Duke.

The coach hand opened the door and she accepted his aid in her descent. Miroku appeared on the front steps and approached her as she took in the surroundings of her new home. This made her third visit and the enormity of the estate and all its fine grandeur was still very imposing. What a daunting task to be mistress to this historic and illustrious home.

"Miss Kagome," Miroku gave her a brief nod, "Saxon isn't thrilled that you took longer than the agreed upon hour."

Kagome bristled. _Not even married to the man yet and he is dictating my life!_ "Firstly, Mr. Huntington, as you well remember, it wasn't agreed upon knowingly by myself. Secondly, does he honestly expect a girl to be able to pack up her entire life in a mere hour?" She raised an eyebrow haughtily. _Social niceties be damned... I've had a whirlwind twenty-four hours and someone needs to start cutting me some slack or this marriage is going to start off in ruins..._

Surprisingly, her temper seemed to amuse Miroku for he smiled like he was enjoying a private joke. "I believe you will be just fine here, Miss Kagome. Please, follow me up to the East Wing. I will introduce you to your new ladies maid. The housekeeper is busy at the moment but I'm sure she will make herself known before the ceremony."

Narrowing her eyes at the agreeable gentleman, Kagome crossed her arms. "Very well. Show me the way to my prison cell."

* * *

><p>"Very well. Show me the way to my prison cell."<p>

_Prison cell? That ingrateful female! Does she have eyes? Does she not understand the grandeur around her?_ The Dark Duke seethed mentally from the shadows of the floor above.

He heard Miroku's chuckle as he lead the fiery young woman up the adjacent staircase. Inuyasha leaned further behind a column, expertly hiding in the shadows. _I bet Miroku is enjoying this. I don't see what is so amusing. He is the one that insisted on her… She can't possibly suit me… I don't care how good she smells, or how beautiful is she… She is a wench._

Knowing the coast was clear, Inuyasha pushed away from the column and stared broodingly across the way at the hallway his betrothed was just led down. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the approach of his long time housekeeper.

"Ye don't look like a man about to be happily married." Came the sweet, familiar voice of Kaede.

"I'm hardly a man and I'm not going to be _happily_ married." His eyes flashed as he turned toward the dark-haired young woman. "It's more like a death sentence."

Kaede smiled, her cheek wrinkling lightly under the eye-patch she wore over her right eye. "She cannot be so bad, my lord. Miroku has had only nice things to say about the lass."

Inuyasha snorted. "Miroku is an idiot and a womanizer. She is ungrateful. She thinks of her new bedroom as a prison cell…"

"Didn't you just compare your impeding marriage similarly? I think you two are suited nicely already."

"Don't you side with her! I'm your master!"

Kaede's smiled turned wistful. She looked as if she wanted to say more but didn't. She was in no way threatened by his claim. She was used to his tempers and knew they were usually harmless and a bit childish. Kaede had been his governess since he was a child and then his housekeeper after his parent's deaths. What upset her was that even after all these years, he still hadn't realized it was his temper that put them all in this situation, under this curse.

Inuyasha growled low and looked away. "She doesn't think this place is good enough for her."

"Ye don't know that, yer grace."

"Well? What do you think?" He demanded impatiently.

"Since I do not know her, I cannot say for certain but I do think it wouldn't go amiss to freshen things up in here for a new mistress. The castle isn't exactly welcoming."

"Welcoming?" Inuyasha seemed confused by this idea.

Kaede sighed, shaking her head. "There is no feminine touch. She will feel solely out of place and lonely in such an empty and outdated home."

Inuyasha was quiet for a minute, stewing over what his housekeeper had said. She hadn't steered him wrong these last fifty years. If only he had learned to listen to her sooner… fifty years sooner… he growled and slammed his hands down hard on the railing. The entire banister shook.

"I don't give a damn if she is lonely. She is too proud." He whisked his cape around him and stormed off toward the West Wing.

* * *

><p>Kagome touched the lace lying flat against her throat. The gown was beautiful—her mother's, truly stunning despite its outdated bodice and train. However, it seemed a mockery to wear such a treasured gown to her sham of a wedding. At least it fit her almost perfectly. She sighed.<p>

"Does your hair displease you, my lady?" Her ladies maid, Sango asked looking up from her work on Kagome's hair.

"No, not at all. It's lovely. I'm sorry; I was just thinking of something else."

Sango bowed shyly. She was a young girl, Kagome noticed and remarkably beautiful. In fact, her youthfulness seemed to cause a certain aura about her. Kagome was surprised that upon talking with the young woman, she discovered that Sango was serene with maturity that had to be beyond her years. Instinctively, Kagome knew Sango was loyal to the bone.

"I'm all done." Sango announced a minute later.

Kagome looked at herself automatically and was in awe. Sango made her hair beautiful. It looked better than anything her mom or herself ever tried to do. It was curled becomingly, and piled loosely in the back. She had stylized curling pieces to hang about her face and small tight curls at her forehead. Threaded seamlessly through her hair was a pearl ribbon adorn with diamonds and small white flowers.

Fleetingly, Kagome felt like a true bride. "It is beautiful, Sango. Thank you."

The young woman smiled. "My pleasure."

There was a soft knock to her dressing room door and in entered another young woman. This one with straight black hair, pulled sedately at her nape. She wore a black eye-patch over her right eye but apart from that she had the same glowing youth as Sango. Kagome idly wondered if the two girls were related.

"Good evening, Miss Kagome. I am Kaede, the housekeeper of Saxon." She bowed professionally.

Kagome held in her surprise at Kaede's youth yet elevated position in household. She must be highly qualified. A fledgeling thought arrested her: _He only hires female staff... all of them so beautiful... the rumors are true then. What sort of depravity have I gotten myself into?_

Hiding the displeasure the thought of her soon-to-be husband enjoying the favors of his household staff, Kagome sedately if not correctly answered Kaede with, "I am pleased to meet you, Kaede. I hope you can help me with running this vast castle. I must admit, I'm more than a little intimidated."

Kaede's smile was pleased as Kagome had hoped it would be. "It would be my pleasure. This place is sorely lacking a feminine touch, if it isn't too bold for me to say."

"Not at all. I agree completely with you. This place isn't exactly _welcoming_. I hadn't noticed the night of the ball… but now…" Kagome shook her head, bringing herself out of her reflections.

Kaede nodded sagely but changed the subject. "His grace is waiting for you in his study."

Kagome cast one more look at her pale, yet beautifully decorated reflection. She closed her eye briefly before casting them strongly back at Kaede. No one here would know of her internal struggle. "I am ready."

* * *

><p>In a dark and airless study, Kagome Higurashi became the fifth Duchess of Saxon with an unenthusiastic kiss to her lips. He was fast and efficient and was pulling away from her before she could register his appearance… again.<p>

She wondered briefly if she would ever be able to look upon her lord husband but that thought was quickly replaced by the feeling of rejection as she watched his shadowed figure exit the room. Even the Father looked mortified at Inuyasha's lack of honor for the sacrament of marriage.

A hand touched her shoulder. It was Miroku, her only wedding guest. "Congratulations, your grace."

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Huntington." _Your grace... that will take some getting used to._

"Please call me Miroku."

"Very well but you must call me Kagome. None of that 'your grace' stuff. It unsettles me."

"Your wish is my command, Kagome. Would you like for me to have your wedding dinner sent to your sitting room?"

Kagome lowered her chin so Miroku wouldn't see her wrinkling her nose in displeasure. Of course she would be eating her wedding dinner alone. Honestly, she should've guessed that one. Maybe he wasn't going to make any congeal demands on her tonight—or ever. At least that would be preferable. She could live independently… on the fringes of society… all alone.

Misery struck her and not for the first time did she have to remind herself of the worthwhile reasons for her sacrifice. "Yes, that would be preferable. If you'll excuse me…_"_

* * *

><p>Kagome ate her dinner slowly and without any appetite. She ate out of necessity and because it distracted her minutely from her horrible circumstances. She wanted nothing more than to talk to her mother but even penning her a letter right now would hurt too much.<p>

When her meal was finished, she moved into the next room which was her bed chamber and she undressed herself, putting on her old, practical nightshift and tied the violet, silk dressing gown she found on her bed on top. Next, she sank into one of the chairs by the welcoming fire and stared unblinkingly into the flames, praying sleep would find her soon. She attempted to convince herself that morning, and the presence of the sun would do greatly to lift her spirits.

Surely, she had upheld her end of the bargain and Inuyasha wouldn't have any objections to her leaving the castle, or at least having her family come for a visit. She rolled her eyes when she remembered the story she had told Kouga about her sudden marriage being a love match. A bold-faced lie if Kagome ever told one but the ton would blindly accept it. She could already imagine how the grasping mamas and the romantic debutantes of the season would alternately dispare and swoon at her capturing the most elusive bachelor in London.

An indeterminate amount of time passed before there was a knock at her door. Startled, her heart leapt as she stood and held the robe more closely together at her neck.

"Come in."

The great wooden door opened slowly to admit a tall, looming, shadowed figure and a strong gust of air that blew out the scattered candles in her room, leaving only the fire at her back still burning.

Standing in the shadow of her bed chamber door, her lord husband was watching her intently.

_Are you afraid of me?_ He wondered, watching her from his spot at the door. She looked terrified and small. She radiated nervousness. Hesitantly, so not to scare her further, he took a couple easy steps into the chamber and shut the door behind him.

"Your grace, I wasn't expecting you." She looked around uncertainly, and then spied the decanter of brandy on a table by her window. "D-did you want a drink?" It was as much a question to him as it was to herself and her uncertainty at how to proceed with an unwanted husband.

Her uneasiness escalated as she waited for him to answer her. His imposing height and elegantly dressed figure were doing funny things to her insides. She wasn't sure she liked having him in her bed chamber.

She could tell from his silhouette that he was still in the clothes he wore to their wedding ceremony this afternoon. He wore a superfine black evening coat, a crisp white undershirt and cravat, a black waist-shirt and black satin breeches that hugged his masculine thighs almost inappropriately. To compliment his attire we wore white knee stockings, black polished pumps, white silk short gloves and a short, black top hat. Her scrutiny only lasted a minute but it distracted her enough to become confused when he spoke again.

"Allow me, madam wife. Do you drink spirits?" His voice was as husky as she remembered.

"Yes, please." She muttered finally catching on.

He strode past her in only a few long strides and she hungrily devoured the sight of his back as he poured them drinks. Even beneath all his layers she could tell he was a powerfully built man. He was built like a predator and she had a feeling that she looked much like prey at this moment.

When he turned, she averted her eyes but not before she caught his amused look. Had he seen the male appreciation in her eyes? She flushed and didn't acknowledge him until he placed a small glass in her hands.

"To our marriage." He muttered darkly.

She turned to face him and was surprised that he was once again on the far side of the room, hiding once more among the shadows. She quietly raised her glass and took a small sip of the fiery liquid. It did well to revive her meekness. Kagome wasn't accustomed to feeling meek, or uncertain. In fact, it irritated her to feel so small and powerless against his enormous presence.

He watched her over the rim of his glass. He couldn't help his attraction to this mouse of a woman. Something about her called to him. He wondered his affect on her. He could have sworn she was oogling him earlier but she turned away so quickly he couldn't be sure. And the rapidness of her heart beats could just as easily be from nerves or fear as from lust. No, this innocent spinster wasn't capable of lusting, he decided. She was the epitome of regalia as she sat with her back straight, both hands folded neatly in her lap.

It irritated him that she seemed to be ignoring him in favor of her glass of brandy. He wanted her attention but he hesitated. He hadn't meant to even come to her bed chamber tonight. He wanted to wait… wait until what? Until he could get her to love him by lurking in shadows? He shook his head. He just couldn't help himself. Her scent was all over his house; it was calling him to her. How was he supposed to stay away? Then again, her quiet acceptance of his company spoke volumes. She was afraid of him, he surmised yet again.

"Are you afraid of me?" Her soft, yet even voice asked him. Her eyes were still averted to her glass.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes reflexively. It irritated him to have her voice his thoughts. And irritated him more that she could think him afraid. _Ridiculous._

"I think it is you who is afraid." He huskily replied with arrogance.

Strangely, the young woman squared her shoulders. Her timidness evaporated. "Then why do _you_ always hide in the shadows? Frankly, it's rude... and rather creepy!"

He would have laughed at her explosive temper if she hadn't called to attention the very problem he was stewing over. '_You must find someone to love you-the true you, your true form...'_ His jaw clenched at the echo of the jewel's curse. She would have to see him eventually if he had any hope of breaking the curse. The sooner the better, so why did he always hide in the shadows? As soon as she "accepted" his proposal (if you can call it that) he was free to show her the hideous monster she wed… What was holding him back? He couldn't possibly care for her sensibilities… No, that was absurd.

Was he planning to wait her question out? Because that wouldn't satisfy Kagome. No, she wasn't going to be one of those meek wives. If he didn't care to get to know her before coercing her into marriage then he didn't deserve her meekness, her compliance. She was going to do as she pleased.

Irritated she wasn't deigned with an answer, Kagome stood up and marched toward her husband as he remained silent. By the glow of the fireplace she could see the golds and yellows reflecting in his amber eyes, but that was all. The rest of his face was concealed in shadows along with his magnificent, masculine body. She kept her eyes locked on the faint glow from his eyes as she approached. With each step, her fire diminished and her pace lessened. He was silent, unmoving, lethal.

On her next step, the outline of his face became clear. She remembered the chiseled jaw he had from the ball. His straight, noble nose, prominent cheekbones… She took another step, her intimidation was stemming from the intensity radiating from the shadows. She could make out more of his face. The tan of his youthful skin, the thick slashes that made up his eyebrows, the round, large shape of his eyes.

She paused, mesmerized and shyly tentative. He was beautiful, as beautiful as a man could be without appearing feminine. He was perfect. Sinfully handsome. She felt her lips turn up in the corners. Why would such a man hide in the shadows?

It was he that took the next step forward, finally coming into the embrace of the firelight. His bright, silver hair caught a glint of light from the fireplace, drawing her eyes. He slowly removed his top hat, letting it fall to the carpet.

She gasped, dumbfounded. Were those…? Did he have…? Her blue eyes traced the twitching triangles atop his head.

He approached her closer still. He was looming over her now. She hadn't realized she was backing up with each step of his approach until her knees hit the armrest of a chair. No longer was she pursuing him, it was now her being pursued, once again the prey. His strong hands clasped her upper arms, holding her steady from falling. Her mind was reeling, sluggishly trying to warn her...

"I am a monster."

Her heart jolted but it was from the caress of his low, husky voice not her revelation that her bridegroom wasn't entirely human. It was said threateningly but oddly it had only excited her, somehow it stirred her blood.

"No." The word escaped her lips before she knew what she was saying.

His eyes flashed and his hands dropped from her arms. She felt an incredible loss when he took half a step away from her. Instinctively, she reached for his hand, clasping it in her own.

"You're not a monster." She insisted.

She was startled not only by her actions but by the truth, the conviction she felt in her words. She truly wasn't afraid of this man. Yes, he was still a man, she decided. She didn't think he was a monster. Certainly he wasn't like any monsters she had ever read about in fairytales. Apart from his dog-like ears he looked completely human… well, maybe not _completely_ because what human was as perfectly, handsomely made as he?

_So the legend is real..._ And oddly, she felt her heart lurch happily. Suddenly, her fears were confirmed but she wasn't actually _afraid _any longer. The reality of marrying this fantastical man straight from a myth wasn't terrifying in the least.

Inuyasha pulled his hand out of her grip. She could tell her reaction had surprised him as much as herself. She stepped forward and this time he stepped back. Kagome couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her. It surprised her that this 'supposed' monster was retreating from _her_, a mere mortal.

He stilled immediately at the sound of her laugh. Hesitantly like he was a shy creature, she lifted a hand to his cheek. He didn't pull back like she thought he would. So gently, she traced the line of his cheekbone down to his strong jaw. Her other hand joined his opposite cheek, before moving softly along his hair line on the side of his face, curiously searching for where ears normally should be. Then she dragged both of her hands up and affectionately pinched his velvety dog-ears between her fingers. She massaged them tenderly.

Inuyasha acquiesced only minutely before he grabbed both her wrists in his strong hands. She felt the prick on sharp claws on the inside of her wrist, through his silk gloves. Her mouth opened noiselessly, surprised not dismayed or scared. She stared up at this mysterious man in wonder.

His expression was harsh, strangely raw. Kagome wanted to understand what he was thinking but before she could ask, his mouth lowered savagely to hers. She gasped at the unexpected pressure.

She had never been kissed. Yet, she needed no precedence to understand how to respond. This kiss set her blood in motion and her heart into overtime. She lost the ability to think as his lips ebbingly stole her breath and sense. Her body fed off the explosive sensations he was stirring within her, teaching her to cling to his shoulders, press her body to his, move her lips in sync with his...

As abruptly as the kissed had started, it ended. She found herself weakly swaying in her place and her husband missing from in front of her. She heard a soft click and looked over her shoulder to see her shut door. Did he really just arouse her senses and then leave her alone to muddle through what those new feelings meant?

Dazedly, she allowed her body to sink to the carpet as her body and mind recovered from the hurricane of emotion that was her husband. Quickly, replaying the last few moments, she still couldn't bring herself to be fearful of her husband despite, in fact, being the living myth of her childhood. What she could honestly fear, however, was the sinful way he had enchanted her body. It was effortless for him to seduce, and effortless for her to respond.

As her numb, yet flushing body made it to the safety of her four-poster bed, Kagome wondered how she could best keep her heart safe from this roguish duke-her Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>"You're back early. I say, fifty years of waiting certainly makes for a quick finish…" The unwise man-of-business joked.<p>

Amazingly, Inuyasha was too raw to let the jibe get to him. Instead, he growled, "How do you know what I was up to? Dammit, I won't touch her again!"

Casually, Miroku went to the decanter and paused with his hand on the glass. "You've been scenting his castle like an animal in heat all day. When you disappeared, I suspected I wouldn't be seeing you until morning. At any rate, this is your wedding night, Inuyasha. I don't blame you for taking your husbandly duties." A knowing grin smirked at Miroku's lips, exposing just one little fang.

Inuyasha growled again and began pacing in front of the fireplace. He tore at his gloves, coat, and waist-shirt. "Well, I didn't." He muttered finally.

Miroku paused with his glass halfway to his lips. "Why not?"

"She is… something is wrong with her." The half-man concluded with a wounded savagery to his tone.

"There is nothing wrong with her. I had the pleasure of inspecting her myself." At the sharp look his beastly master gave him, he hastily continued, "At her townhouse… What I mean is-when you sent me with the contract-I had a lovely conversation with her and found her delightful if not a perfect match for you and your temper."

"I do not have a temper!"

Wisely, Miroku took a swig of his brandy instead of answering.

"Well… Well, she isn't a match for me. One minute, she acts scared of me then the next, she is accosting me! I'm not as crazy as her."

"Accosted you, did she?"

Inuyasha flushed. "She practically threw herself at me. I wasn't going to touch her tonight."

His man-of-business set his glass down and very carefully looked over at his friend. "Let me understand you: You are upset because she desires you? And you weren't going to 'touch' her because of…?"

Inuyasha stopped pacing and turned his back on his friend. He didn't understand his feelings himself. How could he explain them to Miroku? "She must be some sort of enchantress."

The dark haired human chuckled. "I don't think she is. I think that what you felt for her, and her for you, is attraction. Don't you see, Inuyasha? Kagome could very well break the curse."

Inuyasha stared broodingly into the fireplace of his study. He wasn't about to admit to Miroku that when Kagome had asked if he was afraid of her, he didn't realize he was until that moment.

There was a lot to fear actually. That she would hurt him with her beauty and bravery, that he would let everyone in the castle down…

Most of all, Inuyasha was terrified that Kagome would come to the same fate as Kikyou.

* * *

><p>Kagome stirred awake early the next morning. She flushed as memories of last night slowly appeared in her mind's eye, one by one.<p>

Never in her life would she have imagined acting as boldly as she did. He had simply kissed her and how did she react? Like a harlot. Like a ladybird of the sultriest order. _What has gotten into me?_

Yet, even now recalling his handsome, ethereal face, she shuttered with yearning. From his polished boots to his… beastly ears… She sat up in bed and warily her eyes crossed her bed chamber to the spot last night where she had been awakened to the truth about her duke husband.

He was a creature of legend.

_Or is he?_ Kagome frowned, _No, he has to be_. Although the rest of his appearance wasn't impossible, his ears were definitely not of this world. He was the same monster her mother had whispered about many a time in her childhood. The same monster that Souta feared that she was marrying… However, it was more a relief to her than anything. Her greatest fears had come true and nothing ill was gained. He was still a man in her eyes.

She wondered what else from the story was true apart from the man himself and the jewel. Suddenly, she couldn't remember much of the story besides the basics. There was more to the story, a dark ending that her mother had reluctantly told her once… but the details were foggy.

With a deafening slam, her bed chamber door was opened and in ran a small child followed quickly by a beautiful, young debutante. Kagome sat bewildered as both clambered up into her bed and stared at her with fascination, one pair of eyes vivid green and the other a lovely shade of brown.

"You're as beautiful as they told us." The young woman remarked candidly.

"Are you my new mommy?" Inquired the small boy with lush, russet-colored hair.

The new Duchess of Saxon blinked a few times. "Hello, I am Kagome. How do you do?" She extended a hand to the children.

The delightful young woman smiled enchantingly and eagerly clasped the offered hand. "How do you do? I am Rin and this is Shippo."

When Rin released her hand, Kagome extended it to Shippo. "How do you do, Shippo?"

It was then that she noticed something swishing behind him. _A tail! He must be Inuyasha's…_

Shippo thoughtfully took her hand in his much smaller paw. "You smell nice. Kind of like, Papa."

Kagome flushed unsure what the child meant. "Is Inuyasha your father?"

Shippo sat back on his butt, giving Kagome a good look at his long, fox-like hind legs. "Yes and my papa is the strongest man in all of England!"

Rin rolled her eyes in amusement. "We know, Ship. Anyway Kagome, are you here to break—"

"How did you two get in here?!" Sango gasped upon entering Kagome's chamber with a breakfast tray.

Shippo bounced off the bed guiltily. "We just wanted to meet her."

Sango's expression tensed. "Inuyasha gave you both orders to leave her alone."

Rin rolled her brown eyes and smirked defiantly. "It is an absolutely ridiculous order."

Her maid's lips pressed into a thin line. Kagome feared someone was about to get into trouble here and she wasn't sure she wouldn't be blameless if Inuyasha discovered this meeting.

Kagome reached over and gently laid a hand upon Rin's. "I must eat and get dressed for the day. Would you mind taking Shippo outside so Sango can help me? I promise to come find you as soon as I can."

Rin looked momentarily mutinous but eventually sighed. "Come on, Ship. We will play outside until Kagome can join us." She promptly left the room with Shippo holding her hand.

When they left, Sango had regained some of her earlier composure but was still a bit stiff as she set down the breakfast tray on Kagome's lap and began gathering her outfit for the day. Kagome watched her for a moment as she nibbled her toast.

"Sango? Do you know why Inuyasha forbid them from meeting me?"

Her maid paused in smoothing out a day gown. When she looked up, her compassionate brown eyes betrayed nothing amiss. "I haven't any idea. Perhaps, he wanted to make the introduction himself."

"They are both his children? From a previous marriage?" Kagome tried to sound blasé as she asked but she wasn't even fooling herself when a pang touched her heart at the thought of Inuyasha having loved someone before.

"No; Rin was Inuyasha's brother's ward. His brother is dead now so Rin makes her home here."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Was Inuyasha very close with his brother?"

Sango shrugged. "Once, I believe." She immediately went back to her task of setting up the layers of clothing Kagome would need today.

Kagome wanted to learn more about Shippo and Rin but Kaede showed herself in. If she had learned of the children's visit this morning, she didn't remark upon it but Kagome swore she saw Kaede give Sango a disapproving look.

"Good morning, your grace. When you have broken your fast and have dressed, I have several merchants waiting downstairs for ye. They come with samples of fabrics, and other wares for ye to look over."

"You mean for me to renovate the castle? Today?" Kagome was surprised that the renovation was to start so soon.

"Yes, yer husband is anxious for you to feel at home immediately."

Kagome couldn't picture her debonair husband being anxious over anything, especially over _her _feelings. She merely smiled and thanked Kaede with a promise to hurry.

All the while Sango assisted her with her dress, Kagome felt she was being donned in armor of sorts with each layer. She hoped the many layers of petticoats, slips and silk were enough to protect her fragile heart. After the emotional hurricane of last night, she knew she would need all the armor she could get to help fortify herself for her next battle with Inuyasha—a battle that she planned to fight for the children.

* * *

><p>Rin was wrestling a helpless bug from Shippo's paws in the unruly back lawn when they both felt Inuyasha's presence. Normally, Shippo would have shrieked delightfully and darted for him but both wards were very aware he wasn't visiting them to play. In fact, Shippo squirmed away from Rin and darted for the nearest bush.<p>

Inuyasha was faster.

He snatched up his kit by the bushy tail and held him flailing as he pinned a look at Rin that instinctively told her to remain put. She brushed a little dirt off her dress and stood obediently.

"What did I tell you two about my new wife?"

"Lemme go, Papa! Come on! I'm sorry!" Shippo wailed.

Inuyasha set the kit down and tried not to feel guilty for frightening him. Rin sheltered Shippo in her arms.

"We were curious. Do you blame us, Inuyasha? She is the one that's going to break the spell."

The Dark Duke crossed his arms over his cambric shirt covered chest and glared down at the children. Not that Rin was much of a child anymore. Though frozen in time at age eighteen, the last fifty years had lent her a regal matureness.

"I was going to let you meet her… eventually. _After_," he emphasized the last word, "I had your promises that you wouldn't mention the curse to her."

Rin balked then blushed, for she had almost done just that this morning. "Why can't we mention the curse?"

Inuyasha tensed. He didn't have a justifiable reason, just a feeling that he shouldn't tell her. As Duke, he didn't have to answer to anyone, not even his wards. "Because I said so, that's why."

Rin's normally, bright eyes narrowed to glare at him. "That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard!"

Inuyasha snorted and started to stroll past. "Rules are rules and I'm king."

She moved out of Shippo's hold and stalked him into the house. "You're going to have to give me a better reason! I will tell her."

He knew Rin better than to think a simple because-I-said-so would work. "The curse says she must… love…me for me—not because of some misplaced sense of duty to love me." Inuyasha stopped halfway into the kitchen entrance. "If she knows about the curse, it might change things." Inwardly, he smugly congratulated himself on his quick thinking.

A soft voice startled the arguing twosome. "So there is a curse?"

Inuyasha and Rin looked up to see that Kagome stood on the far side of the kitchen beside Kaede.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>She must have started a dozen letters to her mother and Souta, but not one was finished. <em>Or started for that matter…<em> Kagome sighed laying her quill down and staring distractedly out the window. She idly watched a large team of gardeners-all female, of course-attempt a rescue mission of the vast front lawns of the estate. Her eyes wandered to the far side of the lawn, toward the back of the manor, where decaying rose bushes lay. It seemed the surrounding forest on that side was darker somehow… strangely alive…

Kagome shook her head and with a final sigh, gave up her notion of writing to Mama.

She decided that now might be the time to confront Inuyasha. After the encounter she'd overheard in the kitchen, she'd been promptly locked in her room. Given, Sango and Kaede refused to actually _lock_ her in her room as per Inuyasha's fierce order. She had been a good prisoner for the last few hours and felt that Inuyasha must have cooled off enough by now to talk with her.

_The curse_… She couldn't wait to hear about it. Sango and Kaede remained mum, but she was sure she could somehow convince Inuyasha…

Just then, Sango entered with tea.

"I'm sorry to keep you to your rooms, your grace. I've brought you some afternoon tea, though."

Kagome smiled. "I completely understand. That's why I feel I should go and speak to my husband now."

Sango made a discreet face. "Oh, I don't think that's a good idea just yet. He's hidden himself away in the West Wing and that's forbidden to you."

"And to you?"

Sango poured a cup of tea for Kagome. "Even me. Kaede is the only one allowed there apart from the Duke and his wards."

"Sango, I must speak to him. Surely, you understand. He mentioned a curse…"

The brunette maid flicked her head good-naturedly, laughing, "I'm sure he was just telling some tale or another to Rin. She has a very overactive imagination for someone her age."

"Sango," Kagome said exasperatedly.

"No really, the things that girl comes up with—"

"Sango, he has dog ears-You can't fool me!"

Her maid's resolve slipped a little and the woman fiddled with the tea tray. "Look, I'll see if I can get him to come here and talk with you if you insist—"

"I do," the young bride insisted firmly.

Sango sighed, "Very well. Enjoy your tea, your grace. I will speak with the master."

"Thank you," Kagome said sincerely.

Sango curtsied and left quietly. It was a few minutes later that Kagome set down her cup and contemplated the probability of Inuyasha actually heeding her wish to talk. The loneliness of the next half-hour confirmed her suspicions, and did nothing to stem a slow boiling annoyance within her. Well, if he wasn't coming to her, that only left one option: she had to go to him.

Running her hands down the front of her skirt, she made her way quietly to the door and opened it a crack. She peered down the hallway and couldn't make out any persons and didn't hear any noises. With a strongly beating heart, she slipped out of her room.

Although she was new to the castle, something was instinctively leading her. It was like a nagging thought, gently asserting itself. She went with it, adrenaline coursing through her body much like that day, not so long ago, when she followed her hunch to the dungeons…

The hallways were getting darker, longer and looked older. The feeling in the castle melted from enchanted to dreary… eery, haunted. She ran a hand along a suit of armor and cringed at the inch thick layer of dust that she wiped away.

It was like no one lived in this part of the castle… Why would Inuyasha?

As she thought about turning around, she noticed not too much further down the hall, a soft pink light was glowing. Strange and mysterious. She was drawn to it. It was familiar to her—where had she witnessed it before?

Before long, she was nudging a heavy wooden door aside and stepping into a once grand bedroom. From the cobwebs and decaying furniture, she couldn't imagine this room was used anymore. This was only a fleeting thought, however, before once again, she was being pulled magically to the softly glowing orb in the center of the darkened room.

She stumbled over a destroyed piece of furniture and only just managed to catch herself in time from falling. She had grabbed onto the cool marble pedastool that the orb was resting on. It was so beautiful, this little jewel. It was unlike any Kagome had ever laid eyes on. Perfectlly, delicately circular. It was not only glowing, but a mist was somehow trapped within it, swirling faintly with dark grey. The power this jewel was emitting was almost palapable in the stale room. She had to touch it. This was the item that Souta had searched for that day not so long ago. The orb that supposedly created the curse that tormented her husband...

Her fingers reached out with care. She only wanted to gently caress it…

"What are you doing in here?!" a loud growl vibrated off the decaying walls.

The spell was broken and Kagome fearfully turned around—she was face to face with an enraged Dark Duke.

"I-I was looking for you—" she stammered, remembering suddenly why it was that she was stumbling around abandoned parts of the manor.

"Lies! You wanted the jewel!" he hissed, stalking her further into the room.

She broke out in a cold sweat at the murderous look in his gleaming golden eyes. She hadn't feared him last night… but now? How wrong she had been about him. He was a creature, a thing of legend. What did she really know about him, good or otherwise?

"I'm so-sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? I don't think so! Come to finish the job your brother started?" He raised a fearfully sharp hand and brought it down, shattering a piece of covered furniture.

Dust fell up all around her, momentarily blocking him from view. Kagome didn't even look back as she sprinted from the room. Even as she tripped, she continued miraculously to the door. Breathless from adrenaline, she knew she had to get away from his dangerous man. She had to find a way out of here. As she pushed on to the main hall, Kaede appeared before her, looking startled herself and effectively blocking the way to the front entrance.

"Your grace? Are you alright?"

Kagome didn't answer as she whirled around and raced back to the kitchen. She fled out the servants' door into the unruly backgrounds. She spied the cover of the trees closest to her and darted for them. She could lose Inuyasha in these easily enough and then find her way to safety later.

Hearing a beastly roar from somewhere within the castle, the distressed bride hurried on, weaving herself further and further into the ever increasing darkening forest.

How could she have been so foolish? How did she mistakenly think of him as a _man_?

_'Stricken with rage at his unrequited love, the Dark Duke came upon his beloved and murdered her, for if he couldn't have her, then no one would.' _The alternate ending of her mother's fairytale came flooding back to her. The darker version that her mother only told her when she was older. She had laughed at the tantalizingly morbid variation at the time... No where in her wildest nightmares would she have thought it would become her reality. Her husband was a murderer and a monster. A terrifying product of a dark magical curse.

But still, why was her heart aching so?

The surrounding trees were tall here and well foliaged. It was very dark, she realized dimly, and cool. She stumbled just then on an uprooted plant and fell against a tree. Her sagged exhaustedly against it, trying to calm herself. She couldn't run if she couldn't see where she was going. She wiped at her teary eyes and stepped back from the tree she had fallen into. It felt strange beneath her fingertips. In the dim lighting, it seemed like something was pinned to it-something large. Her hand brushed the object again, stroking it to discern the texture when pink sparks emitted from the contact. She gasped and stumbled backward, effectively falling on her rear. More pink sparks materialized from the spot until they were enveloping the tree.

So focused was she on the strange tree that she didn't hear it right away-a sound so low, it rumbled the mossy forest floor, seemed even, to be rising up from the ground itself. At the same time, around her the surrounding foliage began to shake, the noise growing proportionally in intensity. Faint glowing beads of red light appeared all around her. She squinted trying to understand the disorienting events unfolding. A breath caught in her throat. Those weren't lights-they were blood-red blinking eyes encircling her. She frantically searched about, looking for a way out but there was none. At once, the red began to descended upon her, coming into better view, she could only guess they were some form of mystical demons. She screamed, throwing her arms helplessly in front of her face.

There was roar-low, chilling, familiar, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Wouldn't allow herself to dare _hope._ A spray of warm liquid hit her exposed hands and face. Weakened by exhaustion and fear, she fell to her knees, still clutching her face in futile protection. She expected any minute now to meet her end. The noises around her were violent and blaringly loud in her ears. Why wouldn't it all end? Why wasn't she feeling the certain pain of death?

After several moments, the violence ended and Kagome only heard an eerie silence. Shakily, she moved her arms and could see familiar silver hair dangling in front of her. The man before her swayed and then fell to his knees before her.

She gasped, trying to catch her breath and barings. Kagome looked from the fallen form of the Dark Duke in front of her, over her shoulder, wanting more than anything to continue her flight. All around them were the grisly remains of the demonic beings that would have surely eaten her... but they didn't. Because her husband saved her... She crushed her eyes shut, wishing she knew the right choice. Now that he was passed out, she would have more time to escape his wrath, _ but he had just saved her!_ Making up her mind suddenly, she dropped to her knees.

She gathered Inuyasha into her arms. In the darkness, she could tell he was indeed unconscious and obviously beaten up, but not grievously injured. His head snagged against her shoulder, a small moan escaping his lips.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" she whispered concernedly.

His golden eyes glowed dimly in the forest, but he was having a hard time focusing them on her. She adjusted her arms to better support his weight. She stood carefully.

"Come on, we have to get you back to the castle."

Slowly, they made it to their feet and Kagome dragged him back the way they had just come.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha came into consciousness sometime later in Kagome's bedchamber. He groaned at the pain throughout his body. Good thing he healed fast, possibly the only good thing about the damned curse.<p>

"You're awake," Kagome's soft voice met his ears.

He turned his head, ignoring the pain, to see her seated on the edge of the bed. She was dipping a rag into a water bowl. Next, the girl used it to wipe his chest. Inuyasha glared down at his half naked body. He didn't remember getting back to the castle-

"Are you alright?" he rasped, finally remembering how he had found her. A shiver of fear shook him. He could have lost her today...

She nodded but not before Inuyasha saw a faint blush on her cheeks. "Because of you, I am. You saved my life." She was gentle as she washed a gash on his chest. "Thank you."

His brow furrowed as he studied her—his personal puzzle, his personal torment. Shouldn't she be mad at him? Scared of him and the way he reacted when he found her in the West Wing? Yet here she was, tending to him tenderly. How was one supposed to react to the sudden change in behavior?

"I wouldn't have had to rescue you if you had stayed out of the West Wing," he murmured, avoiding her beguiling blue eyes.

Her hand stilled on his body and he regretted bringing it up. It felt… kinda nice to have her touching him.

"I woudn't have went to the West Wing if you would've explained everything to me, instead of locking me away in my room like a prisoner," she answered back defiantly.

"Feh! If I explained the curse in the first place, you would've stolen the jewel… Which I think I proved when you tried to do just that anyway!"

"I didn't try to steal the jewel! I was only looking for you!" she slapped the wet cloth down on his chest.

"And confused me for a glowing, magical jewel?" he snorted. The young woman was actually quite attractive worked up.

"Of course not! But-but it did intrigue me," her answer caused her to flush embarrassedly, but she quickly lifted her chin like a regal queen and snapped, "I just wanted to touch it! Not steal it, besides the bigger issue is that you tried to kill me!"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead!" he drawled.

Kagome gaped indignantly at him, and snorted, looking away. She fumed for several moments before finally sighing, "You're right. You actually saved me tonight. I owe you my life."

It gave Inuyasha a minute's pause to have the argument end so swiftly. "You're welcome." He grumbled and turned his head away.

She picked up the wet cloth again and finished her tending. "What were those things that attacked me?" she whispered a moment later.

"Demon minions. They thrive in that forest. I warned you not to leave the castle…"

"They have to do with the curse?"

He golden eyes fell on the fire. "They're a part of it."

* * *

><p>She was a relentless woman, prying and poking to know more about the curse. He wouldn't give in though. All he could do was no longer deny there was one. Finally, exhausted from the tumultuous day, Kagome had fallen asleep still quizzing him about the curse. He couldn't help himself when he gathered her up in his arms, needing the physical reassurance that she was alive and well after all that had happened. Staring down at the sleeping duchess tucked against him, Inuyasha felt a nagging sense of guilt. He didn't want to dwell on why that was, but his mind lead him there anyway…<p>

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha, help me!" a young woman carrying a bundle screamed as she limped into the castle._

_Inuyasha bounded down his sprawling staircase. It didn't matter that he hadn't seen this woman since she cursed him… She was back now…_

"_Kikyou?"He gently gathered her frail body into the protective shell of his body._

"_Oh, Inuyasha… You must help me… He's going to kill me…"The woman gasped between sobs and buried her face in the tattered shoulder of his shirt._

"_Who is?" He growled more menancingly than he'd meant—he was still becoming accostumed to his damned life._

_Her beautiful grey eyes looked up. "Naraku."_

_Around them, the candles in the castle flickered ominously. Kikyou flinched and hugged her precious bundle closer. "I don't want him to harm my son. He can't have him."_

_Inuyasha looked down for the first time at the small bundle his former love held. Carefully, he nudged its wrappings aside with a claw. There nestled peacefully was a small orange haired child._

"_Promise me, if something happens to me, you'll raise Shippo," her whisper was desperate._

_A fierce need to protect Kikyou and her offspring welled up inside him. "I wont let anything happen to you. Or Shippo. I promise."_

_She smiled tearfully. "Maybe I was wrong about your heart, Inuyasha… Maybe you don't deserve this curse…"_

_Anything further that would have been said was immediately interrupted by the front doors smashing open._

"_I sold my soul to Hell to be worthy of you, Kikyou… And this is how you repay me?"_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft voice roused him from his memory.

For a moment those large blue eyes were steely grey and her wild, unruly chocolate curls were black as night and straight… He blinked and his young bride was before him again. He stiffened and pulled away.

"You're awake," he muttered, throwing the covers off him.

A small hand reached out, stalling him. "Are you okay?"

The quality of her voice was rich with concern. He wasn't sure how to handle that.

"I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about? That look…" Her delicate body shivered. "It was so hauntingly pained."

His heart hardened against her. She wanted in but she already knew too much. He couldn't protect Kikyou, but he could protect Kagome from the curse. The less she knew the better.

"I was thinking of a time long ago. It doesn't matter now."

Her eyes were round with lingering concern and curiosity. When he offered no more she sighed lightly and moved out of the bed. Had he disappointed her? The idea didn't sit well with him.

"I want to show you something," he impulsively continued.

Her face brightened marginally. "What?"

"Close your eyes first. It's a surprise," he replied, not able to stop his mimicking smile.

Long lashes fanned over her cheeks and she held out her hands. He quickly went to her, eager to have a reason to hold her. "No peeking."

She laughed, a flowery, breathy sound that jolted his heart. "I wont. Don't you trust me?"

With her eyes closed, he was free to look on her again with no embarrassment. He could watch her beautiful face all day. The sentiment wasn't the first sickly sweet thing that she made him think and something told him it wouldn't be the last either.

"The better question is: do _you_ trust _me_?"

Her eyes popped open and a bit of the joviality faded. Her fingers squeezed his, and she nodded earnestly as she said, "I do trust you."

The loyalty he found in her tone was too much for him; he looked away, clearing his throat. "Good. Now close her eyes and I'll take you to your surprise."


End file.
